Hell of Rock
by IzzyandDesRoxSox
Summary: In an attempt to take down Kirsty Cotton, Pinhead has come up with the supposedly best idea ever. The plan to take her out? Fool her. How? As complicated as it may seem, all it takes is three words. Start. A. Band. With humorous consequences...
1. The Revenge Plot

**Hell of Rock**

_**Author's Note:**__ Ah, hello friends! I have now officially started this long, humorous fic of 'Hell of Rock', and bear with me now to prove you're my loyal reviewers out there by sticking with me all the way. Because I can guarantee you, there's going to be thirty chapters or more. Major OOC, and definitely AU. Kirsty/Pinhead and a few surprise couples as well._

_**Full Summary:**__ The Cenobites have been given their biggest task yet. To take down the ultimate nemesis of Hell- Kirsty Cotton. But how? Seeing as she won't be fooled into summoning the box again, Pinhead comes up with the genius plan after he learns of her strong taste in music. The plan? Start. A. Band. But with insane Chatterer-obsessed fan-girls, horny Angelique, annoying paparazzi, false tabloids, crazy offers for advertisements, jealous rival bands, feisty competitions, oh- and falling in love with the enemy, can Pinhead's plan even work- or will their cover be blown?_

_**Warning: First chapter is very serious and dark. Sorry. I wanted to at least spare some decency of making everyone in character before the hilarious OOC happens. Don't worry, that'll happen soon. But- I have to make some things seem believeable. **_

* * *

><p>As morning dawned, severa birds chirped their lovely tunes as the sun rose to it's high peak, spreading shine and warmth to those who were up early to see such an event. Though despite this was an often occurance, for some, t was always a surprise to see such nature-filled beauty.<p>

For Kirsty Cotton, nowadays it was a little harder to enjoy such things like she had in her previous years. At the time when she once had a happy family when the troubles were kept shut when her ears where in the room. When things were a perfect illusion, something healthy for a child like her at such a young age. If she had learned the truth earlier before, of all the dark drama and backstabbings before, she sometimes wondered to herself if she would've been as traumatized as she was now.

Either or, the trauma would've increased by ten fold when such supernatural events- no- not supernatural. When such dark ideas unfolded, when Hell had never become so real in such a way it frightened her to the point of being uncertain if she would ever return to church like she and her father and birth mother used to go to when she was younger. She was just afraid overall, nearing to the point of developing a phobia of being absolutely frightened of her own shadow.

Though she remained strong, and shooed those thoughts away viciously. Reminding herself sharply over and over that she didn't need any help, that she didn't need any therapy or needed to go to an asylum. She remembered six months back when she had received a letter offering for her a free visit to the Hayley Johnston Asylum and some other places she hadn't bothered to remember. Whatever the case was, she made certain she remained strong. That she wouldn't crack from any sort of pressure at all, not that there was ny- none physically. She could see it mentally sometimes, having had repeated nightmares of her skinless uncle or such unearthly demons of Hell threatening to tear her soul apart- literally.

If anything there was she could rely on, it was something most would've considered odd in all honesty. Normally, people would figure for advice besides seeking help would be taking it out. But to who? There was no family for her, none left in the world. She hadn't bothered to speak to any of her friends at all, in fact even the ones she had had that were in great numbers at one point were all gone by now. Eventually, even before the horrible nightmares, she had stopped writing letters or making phone calls. Even if she tried now, Kirsty knew for certain in her heart they wouldn't even remember. It wouldn't be worth it to spend an hour on the phone having to travel down to random memories and listen to a friend babble on about missing her and wondering what had happened to her. Because she knew they would've forgotten about her. It just didn't seem worth it.

Swinging her legs out of bed, she was silently thankful she didn't have to go to work today, and instead looked over to see the alarm clock, which the time had read 8:12 a.m, and smiled. Heading over to the case that held many CD's, she found a CD player and a set of headphones neatly colored in just a nice bright blue, she inserted one of the CD's, placed on the headphones, and plopped down on the bed.

For some, the proper music in early morning for relaxation would be cheery tunes or soft country. For Kirsty it was-

_Let's start a riot!  
>A riot!<br>Let's start a riot!  
>Let's start a riot!<br>A riot!_

The music volume was loud and high, bursting through her ears, though Kirsty didn't care much about that. She mouthed the words of the song she had heard several times before, her voice soft and almost becoming audible as she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling- watching the fan she had left on the previous day before spin like it's usual fairly slow pace.

She wasn't relaxed, but at least she wasn't as stressed and dazed like she normally was.

* * *

><p>A stirring echo haunted through, as something that came nearly close to what was the wind blowing past, making chains swing back and forth in their disturbing slow pace, making a noise similar to chimes. The wind sounding like a faint whisper, than almost something of a sudden mute scream in such a way that was all too familiar to them.<p>

The Cenobites would sometimes enjoy that noise to hear the all too familiar similarity of it to screams, as three of them bowed, their heads hung low as their Master spoke. The three kept their faces solemn, hard, almost twisted in a way that it usually was. They could see the swing of their Master's black leather cassock almost twirl as he paced back and forth in near anger.

"I've had it to here with my patience. Do you know why?" he had hissed, as they dared not to look up. The obese one, simply called Butterball did something best described as near shrug of his shoulders- wherever they were. The female cenobite of the group, the one who once had the human name of Nikoletta, blinked her pale blue eyes.

"No. W-We don't." she answered, voice attempting to stay steady from shaking. She wasn't one to be afraid easily, but whenever her Master was as infuriated like this she was most certainly frightened by then. She could his feet right in front of her eyes, and she widened them as she shakily rose her head up to meet up to her own Master's pinned-headed face of full anger and impatience. He hadn't even kneeled down to her size, but his arm had reached down to her face, hand brushed against her cheek for a minute (her nearly shuddering), as he then suddenly grasped her chin and forcibly lifted her head up to almost break her neck and pull her up to her feet, he then kneeled a bit and pulled her up to and eye to eye meet.

"We? There's no 'we', Nikoletta. There is all of us, and unless if you expect to be the one to answer for all, you should say that you yourself do not know. None of you would know, though I would expect for you all to at least _try_ and remember to at least one of the main possible causes of my low supply of patience." he said to her, coal black eyes narrowed and a thin line of something bordering a frown and gritting his teeth was what was the picture of Pinhead's face.

Female whimpered a bit, a squeak she wanted to harm herself for allowing to be released, but his arm came dangerously close to touching the sensitive part of her whole body- her open neck wound, which if disturbed could cause a painful injury. Though she knew it would be unwise to struggle, she could only wait until he would eventually grow bored and release her from his dangerous grip. And it became clear to all of them their Master was furious, obviously from what he had made it clear, but just from how violent and angered he was.

Even if he was their angered Master, the one called Chatterer, whom like Butterball was still in remain of his bowed position, did allow his hands to grip tightly on the cold ground, almost having his hands dig through the ground in anger, as his clicks slowed to something that came close to what was normally for humans gritting their teeth threateningly, almost in an anger.

It was his way of asking impatiently but calmly to release Nikoletta.

Pinhead raised a brow in interest to this, eyes flickering over to Chatterer though did not make a comment. Instead, he had simply made a very light nod it was almost impossible to catch as his grip on Female lightened, and he let her drop to the ground, more or less because he had done it without warning it was the same as throwing her down to the floor- since she had fallen on the floor.

Staggering, she immediately returned to her feet as Pinhead motioned with his hand for the three Cenobites to rise, and which they immediately followed to doing so within moments, as though when he hadn't been looking, Female attempted to at least fix some of her leather clad outfit which had been ruffled when she had been forcibly lifted upwards and nearly thrown downwards. Looking over to Chatterer, and she knew he could see her, she wordlessly sent a look of solemn gratitude for him, though a very tiny tint in her eye was more or less something of a human repeatedly thanking him over and over. He couldn't blame her, even he too didn't like it when their Master was infuriated.

"Hm.. see you're still tending to your pets, Xipe?" a dark, sensual voice rose through the room in almost an echo as the dark demonic beauty of Princess Angelique strutted through the room, her servants wordlessly following her and not even looking up to her as they walked (rumored to be a possible strict rule of being forbidden to even take a full glimpse at their princess when walking to destinations) and came rather close to Pinhead. The pin-headed demon in one way attempted to ignore the princess whose hands rose up to his face to almost caress it, though his hands firmly grasped hers for a moments, eyes looking to one another for a moment before his hands lowered hers.

"That human has been such a pest to me mentally princess. The one who had traded in deal for her uncle's life over hers. It's our task now apparently to end her, but her past experience have made her crafty to the point of no longer letting herself to be allowed to be fooled into summoning us again." he explained to her, tone solemn and usual, though Angelique stared at him in such a way as if she were delysional and thought he was speaking to her lovingly (there had always been whispers of how she desired him so strongly- as well as his power).

"Hm...quite the puzzle to solve. How to lure the nemesis of Hell without fooling her as most always have been? It is truly something to think on." Angelique noted, making almost a soft moan from her lips as something best probably a smile came from her full rouge lips.

"Indeed. Though her strong willed mind has been weakened from the past traumatic experiences. She will be easy to frighten and to taste her fear would be such a pleasure. But- she'll be more suspicious and paranoid." Pinhead added in, looking to the princess for a moment before turning away.

"Then why not go forth?" Female spoke up abruptly, and both pairs of eyes fell on her. The female Cenobite had calmed herself from before, and her pale blue eyes remained steady as they were before, lips solemn. Pinhead seemed interest and curious, obviously since her sentence was not descriptive enough to understand, while Angelique stared in a look of a disgust almost, something mixed in with a hiss of anger. Female did her best to hide a smile of laughter. She- like Butterball and Chatterer- found Angelique to be rather annoying with her failed attempts of seduction with her Master. It was quite humorous to see Angelique glare and grow frustrated, along with having to force a smile at Pinhead, whenever someone came up with a better idea and stole Pinhead's attention from her.

That was the one thing Female was envious of Chatterer, he laugh which would sound the same as any of his other noisy clicks no one would get suspicious. She could tell right now he was chuckling, possibly snickering at the princess and Angelique probably thought he was just babbling off in rambles.

"Go on." Pinhead permitted, making Female continue.

"Let Kirsty think we are coming. Let her grow suspicious and paranoid, to the point of almost no control. She'll be bound to snap, and sent to sanctuary where she'll be alone in her room- bound to give in to pain or to be fooled where we shall be summoned again. And this time, with no escape." the enthusiasm in Female's raspy voice grew to something almost in a dark eager, to which even Angelique seemed to even admit was fun to take a pleasure of. The very thought of the human Kirsty Cotton, eyes wild and mouth rambling what was insanity to the other humans, with her squirming in a straight jacket, her all alone at the perfect moment to tear her soul apart.

Oh yes, it was a fun thought.

Something that was enough to make Pinhead chuckle in the way he would, and even Female couldn't resist a smile as he looked at her with complimentary.

"An excellent idea indeed. Though, shall we be there in disguise or let her slowly fall apart mentally?" Angelique asked, beating Pinhead to whatever he was about to say to Female. For just the quickest of moments, the demon princess glared at the other cenobite beauty before looking back to Pinhead.

Chatterer made several clicks, to which only Female and Butterball could tell it was no longer laughter (and that Pinhead and Angelique couldn't even tell he had been laughing previously), as if he were suggesting an idea to add in. Unfortunately, though they were extremely excellent in being able to distinguish his emotions- they could no translate Chatterer's thoughts or words. So, his 'comment' was ignored.

"Wait...if we are there in disguise, revealing ourselves for just a few glimpse moments then perhaps Kirsty will be lead to believe all of this." Pinhead began, the tone of his voice trailing as though he had begun to think of one of his excellent plans.

"Xipe, what are you thinking?" Angelique spoke, staring at him curiously as a smirk widened on the pin-headed Cenobite.

"Time...to play with young Kirsty, is it not?" he said, turning to her and the others. Angelique chuckled lightly, in such an airy way it was as if more or less she were just breathing strangely before leaning closer to Pinhead in such a lustful interest, eyes peering.

"Whatever your plans may be, I wish to be in involvement." she declared to him, only making an excuse to be by his side. The servants of Angelique jumped, almost bewildered by how desperate their princess seemed now just to make certain Pinhead was her consort. Not that he had any attraction to any other woman out there, Angelique wanted to make certain he would feel something for her since day one. And now, it seemed with a lust for this human's blood motivated Pinhead, there seemed to be a motivation for Angelique as well and the servants gulped in fear of how things would turn out. When things didn't go Angelique's way, she made certain that all of Hell faced her wrath.

Pinhead chuckled, though he didn't care whether the princess hopped along for the ride or not.

"Good. Very good...here is the plan..." he began, speaking to all who wished to pay attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Here we go! First chapter officially done and I'm proud! XD<strong>

**Okay, the song is called 'Riot' by one of my most favorite bands of all time, Three Days Grace. More songs from them will come. LOL, can you imagine a sweet Disney version of a morning interrupted by metal music? Snow White or Cinderella singing 'LET'S START A RIOT!' at the top of their lungs. (Though it wouldn't sound pretty.)**

**Secondly, I know Pinhead is probably being an OOC anger-issues-bully-to-Nikoletta-and-big-jerk-face-to-everyone-else kinda of guy, but he'll get funny too! I promise! Please stay with me, even though I probably bored the living crap out of you all by now!**

**Argh! I can't wait to get to the Pinsty-ness. Argh, but we gotta bear with horny Angelique and her delusional mind of Angelique/Pinhead happening for now. LOL, Chatterer stood up to Pinhead. Wow. There's somethin' goin' on for Nikoletta with him over there- oh. XD**


	2. The Strange Thing Called Heavy Metal

_**Author's Note:**__ Thanks for the reviews you guys! I always love it when people R&R! XD So now, here's tints of humors for the next chapter and a few hums and possibly a full song in this chapter. Like I said, the humor will begin soon...oh yes, very soon..._

* * *

><p><span>The Strange Thing Called Heavy Metal<span>

"Master, are you certain that this plan will work fully?" Butterball asked to be certain, speaking for the first time since being informed of the plan his Master had creatively come up with.

Pinhead turned, not quite fully looking at the obese Cenobite but did indeed answer a bit cheery, something unusual of him to do.

"I am certain indeed." was all he replied in a tone that wasn't his casual type, but as described before as a bit cheery. It gave of an impression to Butterball that his Master was highly confident in his plan to killing Kirsty Cotton would be successful and just shrugged, believing his Master's word and said no more. Though he did turn to Chatterer and Female who were standing almost behind him and made a gesture of a face that was halfway neutral and partially worried. Chatterer acknowledged with a bit of a bow of his head, almost nodding and Female stared with a look of full agreement.

"Kirsty found a way to escape us before, and I worry that Master's plan will fail." she admitted in a low whisper. Both of the male Cenobites nodded in understandment, both showing they were just as worried as her. Chatterer made several low clicks, in a slow tone that was what Female could tell was something to 'I agree, but you shouldn't worry'. So, she replied back with a look of she understood him as Butterball continued.

"Suppose what scheme the Princess has thought of now in her attempts of seduction? Anyone suspicious?" he said, in a tone of almost joking. Almost.

"Probably another attempt of gaining power from Master. She knows she'll never be successful, unless if there is a miracle where this plan of whatever it may be actually works." Female replied casually, though her voice was lowered, and the male Cenobites could understand why. Angelique was one to eavesdrop and not trust people easily, so if necessary, she would be the one to overhear conversations whether or not they would be about her or not.

That, and Angelique never liked Female. Being the only two women of Hell could cause what at least Angelique saw as a 'competition' or a possibly rivarly to prove something of being the better one; Whether it be beauty or wisdom. Or, possibly it was because Angelique suspected Female had feelings for Pinhead or at least Pinhead was attracted to her. Though Female knew that wasn't the case. She had no attraction to him what-so-ever, and just enjoyed the humor in it of Angelique's face whenever she drew Pinhead's attention away from her.

So, the three Cenobites couldn't help but be a bit timied and fearful of the demonic princess being somewhere nearby overhearing there mentioning words of her.

"He can't be serious though, having us stalk Kirsty Cotton on Earth until she reaches an insanity point. Earth is no longer the way it was before when we..." Butterball trailed, stopping for a moment, shuddering almost and attempting to do something of shaking his head and sighed deeply before continuing.

"My point being, humans have become more observant of abnormal events, and have learned well of taking action. We could possibly be discovered or revealed to Kirsty Cotton. Then what?" Butterball almost began to ramble before asking his companions, leaving them in pure silence.

"We can only hope that doesn't happen." was the best answer Female could come up with. Though the emotions spread around the three was something of unease, and in the mix of slight distrust and disloyalty to their Master in fear if his confidence was too high.

An emotion, to which Angelique could detect as she remained hidden and listened in on their conversation; With a furious frown on her face at first, but then a devious smile. She had a plan...

* * *

><p>"So, you hear about the Battle of the Bands competition?" a blond, bright beauty named Tiffany asked eagerly, as she and Kirsty sat at a restaurant, poking at their expensive salads. Kirsty had her head remained down for the whole time previously up until now when Tiffany decided to break the ice.<p>

The mentionings of Kirsty not needing help from an asylum was more or less misunderstood. She hadn't needed to _return_ or be sent to another asylum. She had checked herself in briefly for a moment to see if their treatments could be useful, and stayed no longer than a week before personally exiting herself. Though during that week she had become friends with young Tiffany, and had her convinced to leave as well. Since then, the two women were close friends- though it had been a while since Kirsty made contact to Tiffany or even spoke to the blond. Up until now, which by then Kirsty felt it was overdue to do something nice and pleasurous with her good friend. Out of everyone, Tiffany was the only one she trust could have an excellent memory and automatically remember Kirsty.

It was a bit of unfair expectation to place on Tiffany, but Kirsty had developed a bit of a social awkwardness. Nearly forgotten how to have fun, and in some terms by a few of her co-workers, deemed 'anti-social' or a stick in the mud. Though Kirsty felt ashamed for letting herself become that and have to practically waste Tiffany's only free day off from working at her store to have an awkward (an expensive) lunch at some French diner she hadn't bothered to remember the name.

"Something bothering you hun?" Tiffany asked again, this time her voice more softer and sweeter. More concerned or at least trying to find a way to basically translate her words to 'Earth to Kirsty' or 'Say something'. Not that Tiffany meant that truly, just...there was a bit of that in her tone. And Kirsty blinked, jumping a bit in a near startle and looking up to face Tiffany and make a small smile.

"No...no I'm fine." she murmured before answering her other question. "Battle of the Bands? Hm...haven't heard of that before. What's it about?" Kirsty asked, now suddenly curious and leaning in a bit, making Tiffany's face glow a bit to finally get a nice conversation started.

"Battle of the Bands is a competition for all sorts of up and coming rock bands; They compete, just all in it for the cash usually but they're all good. Figured you wanted to see them because I thought you said once you like rock. Isn't that right?" Tiffany explained, as Kirsty nodded in understandment- looking interested.

"Why? You going?" Kirsty asked, and Tiffany nodded.

"Well, the concert battle for it isn't until a month, for now the judges are just trying to find some good young bands to offer if they want to compete. Oh, also I hear the winner also gets signed to some big record company. You wanna come with me? A close friend of mine is one of the judges wife, and she offered to get me two tickets, one for myself and any friend I want. And...so...well I wanted to ask you. You want to come?" Tiffany offered, though blushed a bit nervously. Tiffany hated when people would take down her offers, and she wasn't the best in handling 'no'. Not that she would argue, just she wasn't sure what to say next afterwards because she had a problem of assuming as well that people would say yes.

Kirsty paused, taking a moment to think before smiling.

"Sure, it sounds like a lotta fun Tif. Can't wait to see which bands are going to be in it." she said, making Tiffany smile wide and almost bounce in her seat and squeal rather loudly; Much to those sitting by and their dismay.

"Eee! Great! This is just fantastic! Oh! I hear there's this one band called 'Hell Boyz'. Ugh, they're great! Actually, I've met one of the guys there. His name is Trevor and he is kinda cute...how would you like me to set you guys up?" Tiffany offered, a playful smile on her face to which Kirsty rolled her eyes.

"No way. Rocker guys, especially the young ones, are usually...well...douche bags. And I don't know about that Tif. I'll...I'll think about that one, okay?" Kirsty attempted to reject as lightly and softly as possible, though Tiffany did look a little disappointed she sighed and smiled to agreement.

"Okay, okay. So- any _other_ guys you like then?" the blond giggled, to which Kirsty folded her arms in dismay and frowned. She hadn't gone in a date for so long, and it was quite the annoyance whenever someone brought up her personal life on relationships.

"Tiffany!" she whined, making the blond lean in and make a kissy face, until to suddenly receive a piece of salad suddenly by mushed against her face. Tiffany, frowning and stopping the kissy face, pulled off the lettuce leaf and squinted her eyes at Kirsty, whom was already chuckling.

Just like old times.

* * *

><p>The Cenobites made certain their arrival on Earth would be at a time of perfection. As the bell at church tolled three times, they had decided to arrive by then just to add in their own personal chilling effect, though the three Cenobites worried that they would be discovered by a large crowd of humans, and it would be quite the annoyance to have to kill so many people. It would cause to much of an attention anyways and destroy the plan. Not that Pinhead or Angelique worried, since both dismissed it as a false worry.<p>

It was nearing mid evening, the sun setting slowly and the chill of the evening already stepping in. There was nobody nearby or walking at the sidewalk when the sudden icy cold wind blew past, causing chimes from other houses nearby or a bit far to move about wildly. It was a habit that would happen whenever the Cenobites made their own personal arrival to Earth, and there was a sudden, quick blinding flash as they appeared- dark leather outfits almost blending in to the nearly pitch black darkness of the almost night. Pinhead's face was solemn, though curious as well to see the sudden changes as well to Earth- but in another way it was still the same.

The same being that humans were still humans. Ones to be easily frightened, as Angelique placed her hands on her hips and stared around.

"Well?" the demonic princess asked impatiently, a frown teasing her lips.

Pinhead gave no such a reply, but instead raised his hand up to silence the princess.

"Now now princess, this is no time for such complaints. We've only just arrived, and we're the earliest. Kirsty is the one those deemed to arrive late for her time to play." Pinhead said, almost chuckling in amusement. His vocabulary and explanation however, left the princess confused, and made her furrow her eyebrows together though she did not reply.

Female blinked, amazed at the night beauty. Whenever they were summoned, it was usually in a house, outside a bar, or in a shitty hotel or hospital. Never had she seen the true night before, or had she? It was hard to remember. It had been so long anyways...she nearly shuddered as a gentl breeze blew past, and she seized this opportunity to inhale a gulpful of fresh air.

Fresh air was a much different scent then the foul stenchy odor of human blood being sprayed about a room when the chains were unleashed at the human. Female did smile just a tiny bit at the amusing thought of that, though silenced herself. Butterball, though didn't necessarily have eyes, seemed a bit startled of the sight as well. Even Chatterer had made no such click he would normally do.

Overall, everyone was completely silent. Though with Angelique barely hanging to keeping her mouth shut- since she was angered easily and tempted to whine.

"Duuuuuuudde. Holy shit dude! Check this out!" the obnoxious voice of a teenager sounded, and all five Cenobites froze suddenly- though not intimidated. They just froze, as the sounding of footsteps was heard, though this type of footsteps was clumsy and off.

About six teenagers, no older than seventeen or so wearing all black with several piercings on their faces, and messy, dirty, long hair stared at the Cenobites like they were actual celebrities. **(Technically, they are celebrities.)**

"Oh my Gooooooooooooood. Duuuuuuude. It's like totally theeemmmm. Goooooooooooosh." one of the guys carried on his words extremely long, while one of the boys stared blankly at Angelique's...things.

"Ugh, filthy mortals." she huffed in anger, folding her arms infuriated.

"Now just who have you been lead to believe we are young humans?" Pinhead asked, curious and staring in a deep expression at the young teenagers, one of them which had taken out a cigarette and proceeded to smoke it right in front of their faces.

"Well, I dunno. I'm just a random dude of the group. Is she a prostitute?" the smoker asked, pointing at Angelique.

The demonic princess became infuriated, and was about to explode upon the smoker, but Pinhead sent a warning gesture to her not to do anything. Though Chatterer made several clicks of laughter that he couldn't help, and even Female allowed a giggle from her. Angelique glared heavily at the two, but threw her arms up in surrender and just pouted.

"Oh...my...God! You're that dude band from the Battle of the Bands. Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh...what waz it...?" one of the boys trailed off, his breath foul to the smell, and his eyes became dazed as though he were having a seizure or high.

"Y-Yeah. It waz uh...Grudgers. Right? Nah. No, not them." one of them attempted to answer, but shook his head.

"Is she pregnant?" the smoker randomly blurted at Angelique, despite that the demon princess had a well-built body, the smoker had begun to see things such as a baby bump from her.

"Please stop calling things out as you see mortal or it shall result in your life." Angelique gritted through her teeth, eyes flaring darkly as Female had the hold in her laughter to the point of barely breathing.

"What is this term of 'Battle of the Bands'?" Pinhead asked, looking to the boy who brought up the name.

The boy stared at him like pinhead had just asked where babies came from, and widened his eyes and gasped.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuude! You haven't heard of the Battle of the Bands? Aw, man they're not the wicked people of Hell. Aw, you guys suck- ya bunch of wannabes." the guy swatted his hand and scowled.

"Is she really a he? Duuuuuuuude that's just like the Rocky Horror Picture Show! OH! Can you make me a man?" the smoker asked, looking to Angelique with a strange stare in his eyes.

Angelique was nearing to the point of destroying this boy piece by piece if it weren't for the fact of Pinhead strongly insisting and warning her not to go forth with the violent idea since they were attempting to keep a low profile for their mission.

So, the demonic princess huffed and did her best to ignore this young smoker as the guys swatted their hands in shame and walked away, proceeding to light up more cigarettes and stumbling off in their strange way- talking about gore, Hell, and something called 'Heavy Metal'. Pinhead furrowed his face, confused of these conversations.

"What is a heavy metal? A type of natural resource or material used in war?" he questioned to the others, having been a British officer during World War I, he assumed that this heavy metal was one of the many things introduced as a weapon during the war after his time of giving in to pain.

But the others just shrugged, unsure. After all, Chatterer's 'death' occurred in the 1940's, Nikoletta's in the 1930's, Butterball's in the 1960's, and Angelique's in the 1800's. None of them had no idea what a 'heavy metal' was, and whatever it was it certainly sounded weird.

"Perhaps we could use this information as an advantage to capturing Kirsty, using this competition with this weapon of heavy metal." Angelique suggested, giving her little 'puppy eyes' look at Pinhead, who seemingly ignored her eyes though listened to her suggestion.

"Perhaps so. If we are to learn more information upon this heavy metal is we are to lure Kirsty." Pinhead nodded in agreement.

"But certainly not like this. We'll never learn anything if we are shown as ourselves, the humans will be too frightened to even speak properly or not give us the information at all." Female said, in a way of almost protesting, and Butterball and Chatterer nodded in agreement. She had a point. Despite that they were masters of torture and killing, they would certainly not going to get the good kind of attention and information when they were in an appearance of unearthly, gruesome Cenobites from Hell.

"You're right. We will never get the information we need. Not in our skin, but perhaps in a different kind of skin...our former skin." Pinhead said, the tone of trailing off obviously meant that once again he had obtained another idea, and all four Cenobites turned to see what idea he had.

Pinhead spoke, and like a cold chill of wind blowing, his voice hissed through to the others of his idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Who here thought it was hilarious that some drunk teenager asked Angelique is she was pregnant, transexual, or a prostitute?<strong>

**Oh, and what do you think Angelique has for a scheme for the three Cenobites after overhearing their conversation and sensing their emotions? Personally, I think it would be epic if not only Kirsty clashed with Angelique, but Female as well. Think about it; (Besides Dreamer) they're the only Female cenobites, both beautiful and both clever in their own ways. Now see it as Angelique being stupidly jealous and Female just loving to annoy her in whatever little way she can. Pure gold. XD**

**Speaking of Dreamer, she and another cenobite (male, and you will NEVER guess) will appear later on. Oh, and I'm having it as HR2 didn't really happen, but Kirsty and Tiffany become friends. And yes, Trevor will appear- as the douche bag leader of his suckish, jealous band. XD**


	3. Libraries Are Evil

_**Author's Note:**__ Well guys, here's the next chapter- getting more humor filled. You'll see- so enjoy!_

Libraries Are Evil

* * *

><p>"Xipe, just what kind of an idea is this?" Angelique questioned, confused as Pinhead seemed to be rummaging through something. Though the others behind him attempted to peer over from his back and see what he seemed to be so focused in the corner, but he would no allow any of them a peek into the thing he was constructing that was obviously his plan.<p>

"You shall soon see, princess. Have trust, and all shall soon be understood." was what Pinhead replied to the curious demon princess. She just shrugged at his reply and continued to keep her arms folded, rolling her eyes and starting to tap her foot impatiently to having to have to wait for 'so long'. Female just blinked, Chatterer remained silent, giving off a few clicks while Butterball still attempted to see what Pinhead was so focused on, until finally the pin-headed demon turned around suddenly, revealing in his hand were five necklaces, all of them with a blue crystal on a silver chain. They were pretty, but not something antique or worth of a value- at least not a value of the ancient, royal jewels Angelique would wear on some of her most beautiful dresses.

The four Cenobites just stared, confused as to what those handmade necklaces and what the purpose of them were as Pinhead wordlessly demonstrated, placing one around his neck- and there was a sudden blinding flash that hit them, following by a small chill in the wind as the four Cenobites flinched and attempted to cover their eyes as when the light dimmed, it revealed something shocking.

A human Pinhead.

Well, at least the former human self he had once had- and everyone gaped with their eyes as wide as possible (Well at least with Female and Angelique. Butterball and Chatterer had no eyes to view, but somehow they were able to see though without their eyes due to some strange unexplainable ability.) as Angelique dared herself to take a step forward and let her hand brushed against his face, almost caressing it as she gaped.

"It..it feels so real." she breathed, completely taken off by surprise, when the eagerness suddenly set in to the others. Now, they would finally have the ability to review their human selves that they had not seen in such a long time, and had nearly forgotten except for the small glimpse memories they had been able to presere if they had been lucky enough. Angelique took a step back, a devious and eager smirk on her face as she practically snatched the crystal necklace from Pinhead's hand, and placed around her neck, and there was the same repeated events of the blinding light and chilling wind.

Angelique revealed to be an extremely beautiful human, with with such a snow white pale skin, matched up with a frame of very dark brown hair, the same rouge tinted lips and dark gleaming eyes. Butterball and Chatterer did seize that opportunity of being unable to help themselves but to look, and if they had the ability to blush they would have had flaming red cheeks. Angelique was able to detect the embarassing emotions of torture from them and couldn't help but nearly laugh to feel them mentally suffer with having to been unable to help themselves but stare at something that was not theirs. With her determination to make Pinhead hers, she make certain to strike an attractive pose that would capture the pin-headed Cenobite's attention.

To which, was almost successful. Not quite a failure, since she did notice him looking at her in such a stare- but not the same in which she could detect the same emotions from Chatterer and Butterball. Rather more or less, it was a solemn stare with him nodding at her in almost an approval way- or at least that was closest she could describe it as. Unless if he was nodding in a way he was impressed with her well-curved figure; Whatever the case was, Angelique wasn't about to let any of the other Cenobites steal the show of beauty that she had right now. Though she figured that they probably weren't anything compared to her.

She was partly right, as the other Cenobites calmly took their crystal necklaces and placed it around their necks. Butterball was revealed to be a man possibly in his early forties, still obese in size and had hair that was greying. Angelique let out a small mocking 'hmph' and a small cruel grin that Female had been able to catch and frowned, her face twitching for a moment in anger as she and Chatterer placed on their necklaces around the same time. And much to Angelique's surprise, Chatterer was not what she had expected. She guessed possibly a young adult with long hair or a frail old man, just from random thinking.

Not a child.

A young child no older than ten or eleven, with a head full of sweet honey golden brown hair. Though he was a bit tall and thin for his age, he still had a childish face full of charming innocence that would've made most people's hearts melt. Except not Angelique- if she even had one. She just stared in a neutral face, looking a bit upset and folded her arms, rolling her eyes. Though Butterball, whom had become a Cenobite before Chatterer, was rather surprised to see that his human form was a kid. Their attentions turned to Female, and were rather surprised at her as well.

She was, ofcourse, young. Very young. Not a child like Chatterer's human form but certainly nowhere near Butterball's age or Pinhead's age. Maybe even younger than Angelique. A woman no older than in her early twenties that was the only other rival of Angelique's in looks. A cream skin, almost porcelin-like face with sparkling coffee brown eyes, rosy lips, and frame of wavy chocolate brown hair. Female receieved the same looks from Butterball and Chatterer as they had done to Angelique earlier before, and the demon princess just glared as Pinhead proceeded to lead on.

"Come. All the information we require can be found at this excellent source, the library. The information on heavy metal can be found easily there." he said, already walking ahead of the four other Cenobites whom had been preoccupied with taking the time to stare at one another and their own selves to take in the memory of their human appearance since it had been so long. Pinhead stopped, frowning.

"Any plans of moving forth anyday?" he asked impatiently, to which Angelique practically jumped forth to his side as the others then trailed behind slowly. Only to which by then Butterball suddenly stopped.

"Wait- what if anyone become suspicious? Of our appearance if for some reason people that knew us recognize us?" he asked in his gruff human voice, making everyone stop as well in thought.

"What if we are to pretend we are a family?" Female suggested, shrugging her shoulders and nearly jumping at the sound of her old voice- which was almost like singing chimes, a sweet tone to hear.

"Very well, and an excellent point indeed. Our alias is a small family. Angelique, you and I shall be addressed as the consorts, with Nikoletta and Chatterer being our offsprings. As for you Butterball, you shall be...my sibling and iewed as the godfather of our offsprings. Understood?" Pinhead sighed, annoyed a bit as the others stared but managed to understand- partially.

_'If he is to speak English then, in other words you're my Dad, Angelique's my- ugh- Mom. Butterball is my uncle, and Fe- erm, apparently Nikoletta is my sister.'_ the sudden thought from an unfamiliar voice could be heard in everyone's thoughts, and all eyes fell to the smallest Cenobite in disguise.

Chatterer.

The boy stared, flushing and eyes widened in almost horror that everyone was able to read his thuoghts no all of sudden, for once actually being audible. He hadn't spoken in such a long time, though it was confusing for all. He hadn't moved his lips, not once yet somehow his voice was heard. And then it suddenly became clear.

They all had telepathy to hear this thoughts, which were now what made him almost audible. Everyone just gaped, completely taken off by surprise at this sudden ability now that they were in disguise of their former human skin.

_'Why is everyone staring? Ugh, god. Butterball smells like burning oil and fried lard. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.' _his thought could be heard again, and Butterball gasped, offended and crossed his arms and made a 'hmph' noise. Pinhead wrinkled his noise for a moment now that he had come to realize it, and Angelique scowled under her breath as she proceeded to ignore and almost started ahead if it weren't for Pinhead still staying to stare at Chatterer.

_'Gosh this is getting pretty weird. Why are they all staring? I mean it's not like- ! YOU PEOPLE CAN HEAR ME! MY THOUGHTS ARE NO LONGER SAFE! PRIVACY VIOLATION! PRIVACY VIOLATION! PRIVACY VIOLATION!_' Chatterer shrieked in his thoughts, jumping with a great amount of energy when he was startled and would've screamed if he could- but there didn't even come to be a muffle. He was in his huamn diguise which though looked convincing, could to do nothing to repair his permanently damaged voice box.

So instead of clicks, there were now his thoughts to be heard instead. Something Chatterer didn't seem fully comfortable of as he cried in his thoughts and slowly started back off, looking like he was going to run.

Finally, Pinhead had had enough and he grabbed a hold of the startled 'boy', held him by his shoulders and shook him several times.

"Get a grip upon yourself Chatterer! This is no time to be having a mental breakdown over your senseless cries over the recent discovery upon our telepathic abilities to hear your offensive thoughts!" he roared sternly at Chatterer, while everyone just stared.

_'I hate it how he uses the old English vocabulary.'_ Chatterer grumbled in his thoughts, pouting his lower lip but nodding in frustrated understanding. Pinhead pretend to ignore that previous comment, and the others proceeded to enter in the library which was nearing closing time as the darker it got at night.

"Remember the plan?" Pinhead asked, just to be certain as he received several nods of understanding, and without stopping, entered the library. As they approached inside, their response were several confused stares from those who heard the door open and noticed the sudden chill in the wind, as if an evil presence entered within the humble library.

But as soon as everyone saw the face of Chatterer, everyone's skeptical stares turned to awe at his adorable face and sweet smile, which he had forced upon his face just to drive the people's attention away. To keep the act up better, Angelique suddenly wrapped herself around Pinhead, and though he opened his mouth to say something instead she beat him to it in a faint whisper.

"If you want to pull a convincing disguise act, then we'll have to look like real consorts. Now dismiss your awkward actions and place your hands upon me." she whispered to him, almost in a hiss and Pinhead rolled his eyes, annoyed. Though he knew she spoke the truth and grudginly wrapped his arms around her almost in a loving way to at least those who still stared. Though for Angelique, Pinhead held her as though she were a cactus, and for certain it annoyed the hell out of her.

Oh well, for it was the best she would get- for now. So, to make the time worthy she lrested her against his shoulder, which tensed and stiffened as her soft brown hair touched his skin, and he was tempted to shove her off like some elementary child embarassed to find his mother's presence at his school presenting him with his forgotten lunch and several 'gross' kisses.

_'That has got to be awful for poor Master.'_ Chatterer sniggered in his thoughts, cupping a hand over his mouth to make it as though he were laughing. So far, the whole idea seemed to be working wonderfully. No one was exactly truly suspicious, with the help of Chatterer's innocent face to take those suspicious off their thoughts on that.

All except the library lady. This old woman was heavily religious and always suspicious of newcomers entering her library at late evenings. To some, she was called an annoying hag, but this time she had her reasons that not even Chatterer's sweet face could help distract her.

Despite their human looks physically with their bodies, when you're clad in midnight black leather with mysterious pattern desgins to it that have your skin exposed in the strangest ways, it almost looked as though Lady Gaga desinged their outfits.

"Excuse madam, but may I request for some assistance if I may?" Pinhead asked as politely as he could, testing out his old voice to see if it would work exactly to hide any trace of the cenobite-like one.

The old woman shivered, and stared up with wide eyes from her large glasses she wore to help out with her terribly eyesight, and she came from behind the desk revealing that she was an extremely tiny woman.

_'I better not hear anyone cracking jokes about this woman being my future consort.'_ Chatterer warned through to all the others, and Butterball couldn't help but crack a smile and wink. The only reason that was brought up was simply because that though Chatterer was the shortest in his disguise (and youngest; His human form being a child as he had once been), he and this woman were barely an inch off from being the same height. A physical common found between the two, which was sometimes how consort would mate, whether from sharing the same scars in certain places, or etc.

_'Whatever you say, nephew.'_ Butterball made certain Chatterer could hear that thought, making it loud and obnoxious though too loud since the child flinched, and growled softly at his 'uncle'.

Something that which made the poor woman jump in startle fear.

"Oh- oh my..." she breathed, almost in fear and kissed her cross several times, along with suddenly reaching over and grabbing an actual silver spoon, and a necklace made of garlic cloves and proceeded to place it over her neck as the woman shuddered.

_'Knock it off! The both of you! You're frightening this poor woman!'_ Nikoletta's stern lecture roared in between the two giggling men- er rather one man and boy. Both stopped their giggling, and frowned as this woman seemed to shake about as she looked at Pinhead.

"What are you looking for, sonny?" the old woman smiled sweetly, eyes blinking from behind her large glasses. Something that even if a possibly 90-something year old felt attraction to Pinhead, Angelique felt the nagging need to jump to automatic jealousy, protection, and violence.

"**We** are looking for answers as well as research to this certain thing we are unsure of. It is something addressed by the young mort- I mean boys called 'heavy metal'. Perhaps you could provide us some assistance?" Angelique hissed, though forced a foul smile on her lips to convince the lady.

The old woman stared blankly, looking at the whole 'family' before cackling in a hacking laughter, though it was meant to be giggling. Butterball flinched at how nasty her voice sounded, and even Female began to feel a bit sick at hearing this until the finally the woman stopped.

"You must be from another country then? Heavy metal is _heavily_ popular. After all, I am especially with every type of rock. But I devote my love to rock n' roll. And another thing-" the woman paused, as if she suddenly ran out of whatever batteries she ran on and the Cenobites all blinked several times before suddenly the old woman tore of her shirt revealing a black shirt that was inscripted **BREAKING BENJAMIN**.

"WOO! VIVE BB!" the old woman shouted with a sudden burst of energy she found and proceeded to bounce all over the place wildly as she was full of energy, pretty much freaking out everyone that had been concentrated deeply in their books, all looked up and widened their eyes in disbelief.

Chatterer looked like he was going to throw up.

_'MY EYES!'_ the young boy shrieked in his thoughts as the old woman started to such strange such as bobbing her head back and forth to whip her hair, which each time she did there was a scabby-filled neck that was shown to Chatterer, and weird creaks and poppings from the old woman as if she were stretching to crack some bones. Chatterer at first flinched and paled, but by now he was about to throw up if it weren't for Female coning to his rescue and covering his eyes.

"Ba da na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!" the old woman croaked, singing some sort of a song.

"Argh! Woman, what kind of nonsense off-tune kind of 'singing' is that?" Pinhead asked, roaring loudly as he desperately covered his ears. The woman stopped her nonsense head bobbing and looked up, face rather hurt though she attempted to ignore it as she suddenly stopped and proceeded to fix herself up again.

"Ahem. Yes, well, anyways, as I was saying. Heavy metal is a part of rock. Rock is one of the types of music, and I still personally cannot believe you haven't heard of it. Where are you youngsome folks from anyways?" the woman asked, peering closely and squinting her eyes at Butterball, who creeped away from her.

"We're from...uh...erm...well...-"

"Cenobittica!" Female abruptly called out, though she wanted to face-palm herself for blurting such an idea out loud. The old woman staggered for a moment, cocking her head to the side.

"Why Ihaven't heard of such a place deary. You know, you're a very, very, very pretty girl. How would you like to meet my handsome son Trevor? He's in one of those rock bands your...erm...family is curious about?" the woman offered, giving off sweet eyes. Female attempted to answer nicely, but Pinhead beat her to that.

"My daughter would never find any sort of interest with your offspring's offspring being her own mate for personal desire if he is as so desperate to have his grandmother come forth and ask for her hand in a relationship that could lead to possible marriage if he is as so spineless as you have made it been described as." he snapped, and the woman almost looked like she was about to either cry or do the whole awkward head-bobbing thing that previously disturbed poor Chatterer.

"Um...erm...okay. If you want, you may go on the computer and do some of your own personal research then." the woman suggested, and the Cenobites all stared once again confused.

What the hell was a computer?

That was the main thought being passed around from one another, and all in reply just shrugged their shoulders unsure and decided to investigate this curious fellow called 'computer'. Perhaps it was someone willing to join the Cenobites in helping destroy Kirsty Cotton, or a foe they feared would stand in there way. When they explored a bit farther around the room, they came across a desk that held five mysterious white 'boxes'.

"What sort of cubicle object is this?" Pinhead questioned rather loudly, and everyone else in the library stared around at him with confused glances and skeptical faces about his advanced vocbulary and just shook their heads, getting back to their books.

"I suppose this is the key to finding this 'computer'." Angelique suggested helpfully, and the others nodded in agreement, though all eyes were fixed on this mysterious boxes.

All except Butterball.

* * *

><p>The obese Cenobite had found himnself wandering about the other parts of the library, since his disguise helped return a few memories, some of which being that he liked to often read books. So now, he was taking this time now to see what new sorts of literature were avilable. One book in particular caught his eyes. A shiny black covered book that had a picture of two pale hands holding out a red apple.<p>

"T- te- To- Twilight?" he attempted to read, and furrowed his face at this strange title.

"Why would someone make a book out of occurance for the sun? Hmph." he just shrugged as he spoke to himself, taking this book and curiously deciding to see what was so 'interesting' about this Twilight when he was approached by three pre-teen girls wearing strange shirts that had either **Team Edward** or **Team Jacob.**

Butterball opened his mouth to speak when one of the girls with a snobbish attitude beat him to it, raising her hand up high to his face and nodding in a way.

"Mhm. Gurl, I gurantee that dis boy here is one Jacob-lovin' mofo. Yeah boy!" the girl spoke in slang, and raised her hand up for him to slap it, but Butterball just stared, making one of the other girls, who wore the Edward shirt, laughed.

"Please, clearly this man loves the awesomeness of Edward. Isn't that right?" the girl stared with puppy eyes, and Butterball just staggered back, though had to ask about these two men.

"Erm- um, what is a Jacob and Edward?" he stuttered, making all the girls gasp.

"Oh my goodness! You've never heard of the Twilight saga? Oh my gosh like- where are you from? Emo world or something?" one of the girls asked shocked, and stupidly Butterball decided to answer that.

"Well no, to be correct I am from Hell." he corrected, though none of the girls took him seriously as they suddenly grabbed his chubby arms to lead him off. If they had done this to someone like Pinhead or Angelique, these girls would've seen their heads come flying off before they could blink. But truth to tell, Butterball was actually the most gentle of the group. He wouldn't necessarily jump to violence when on his own (which was rare anyways) and ofcourse wouldn't dream of harming children.

"Aw...you're so adorable. C'mon, we gotta show you the REAL beautiful romance between a vampire and human. Augh, it is EPIC." one of the girls babbled on, as they lead Butterball to a table, surrounding him with hundreds of copies of these 'Twilight' books, which also apparently there was more than just one. And there were several posters of the characters with lip stains all over, presumably from the girls when they obsessed over them.

"You are no about become...a Twi-Hard." one of the girls breathed, closing her eyes for a moment and dreaming about finding her own 'Edward'.

"But I'm a Cenobite already. My Master will punish me horribly if I-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh. Quiet. Let it all in. Take in the sexiness of vampires and werewolves." one of the girls breathed, placing a thin finger on his mouth to silence him.

And suddenly, as soon as Butterball opened the book, he was taken in to something even more hypnotizing than the puzzle box he had opened long ago.

"O...M...G..." was all the fat Cenobite could say as his jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>"Where's Butterball? Oh, nevermind him. Now, how do we solve such a puzzle as to unlocking this computer identity?" Pinhead asked, his fingers rubbing his chin as he thought deeply.<p>

"Perhaps such strong emotions could influence this computer, hm?" Angelique suggested, twinkling her eyes at Pinhead, whom ignored as though she were a brick.

_'Maybe there's some sort of a real puzzle. Or password. I dunno.'_ Chatterer shrugged, unsure. However though, there was a button from this object that interested Pinhead into suddenly pushing it, and with that the button glowed and the screen of this 'cubicle object' began to light up.

"Oh my Levithian! We've activated a portal to Hell again!" Pinhead panicked, as the sudden ring from this object said as it turned on, revealing strange tiny boxes that each had their own weird little symbol. Perhaps accesses to places?

Either or, Pinhead wasn't about take any chances as he summoned as many chains as possible at the computer.

"DIE!" Pinhead hissed, pointing at the computer.

Strangely though, because the computer had no flesh, the chains simply bounced off against the hard screen. The four Cenobite gasped, making Angelique once again grab onto Pinhead as if she seriously thought she was in danger or something. Female on the other hand, stumbled back only to not fall over her feet with the help of Chatterer holding her back gently to make certain she didn't fall. The two Cenobites looked to one another and flushed, as the computer remained still.

That wasn't exactly the same for Pinhead, as he suddenly grabbed the chain that Female normally carried around, and proceeded to use it to whack and stab the computer.

"I said DIE! I'm the only real immortal you blasted fool! How dare you threaten me with such supposed power! THIS IS PAIN!" Pinhead screeched as he kept on stabbing anf stabbing to no end until eventually it looked as though there was nothing left of the computer, which by now the screen was black, and the pieces were torn apart and scattered about the library. Pinhead panted, exhausted from his 'villainous efforts' of destroying the computer received the strangest stares ever from the people who had been behind them trying to read books.

"Sh!" one of the people hushed, frowning at them.

Chatterer flipped the bird at this human.

The person stared in shock while the 'little boy' giggled up a storm, and when the person attempted to get up to yell at the child, Female automatically protectively wrapped Chatterer around her and glared sharply at the person, causing him to stagger back until he nearly flipped over his chair. Female smirked victorious.

"I wanna be a Cullen! So freakin' bad! My I'd have the powers I never had! Oh everytime I close my eyes, I see myself all pale and not alive! A different girlfriend everytime oh why! I swear, I wanna be Cullen!" the horribly off-key singing of Butterball was suddenly heard, destroying everyone's ears as he attempted to reach the high notes. The Twi-Hard girls on the other hand, stared with wide-eyes of adorement.

"Oh...my gosh! You sound SO like Justin Bieber! EEEEEE!" one of the girls squealed in excitment, with all the others following. Wanting to fit in to the group, Butterball decided to squeal as well; Which for the four Cenobites that had known him the longest, it sounded so wrong to hear a full grown man squeal, especially when you're normally used to him being as a gory monstrous being.

"Well...seeing as this computer has failed to give us the information for the last time, we shall tear all of it's sibling's souls apart." Pinhead chanted his infamous line, though Angelique had heard it many times before, and the demonic princess simply rolled her eyes unimpressed.

Female on the other hand, widened her eyes as though she were horribly frightened.

"Mm...nice of you to take true appreciation towards me threats Nikoletta." Pinhead commented with a smirk, though she proceeded to frantically shake her head, with Chatterer freeing his head from where he had buried his head in Nikoletta's tiny waistline as gasped, paling suddenly.

"What?" Pinhead asked, as the harsh growling breath of someone that smelled like mints and old ladu perfume.

Oh yeah, because it was the old lady who owned the library that was breathing angrily down Pinhead's neck.

"GET...**OUT!"** the woman yelled as loud as she could, pointing towards the door. Butterball, whom had somehow been able to get halfway to the second book of this 'Twilight' saga, looked up and frowned, waving goodbye to the girls and grabbing the book as he ran to catch up to the other Cenobites.

Pinhead frowned and folded his arms.

"And what if we refuse?" he questioned, as it raising an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM!<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you literally had us banished from the library by the old woman's foot." Angelique grumbled, not even looking at Pinhead for once, and secretly, the Cenobite-in-digsuise truly enjoyed that as he ignored her.<p>

"You really shouldn't have made her mad." Female added in, regrettingly agreeing to what Angelique was saying.

"Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom." the sudden sound of Butterball could be heard as he was suddenly eating the 'New Moon' book he had stolen from the library.

All the other Cenobites just gaped before face-palming themselves.

"I can't tell what's stranger; This century's library or him." Pinhead growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Finished!<strong>


	4. Breaking and Entering

_**Author's Note:**__ Uh...I'm addicted to making author's notes even when I have nothing to say. XD Enjoy!_

Breaking and Entering

* * *

><p>"This is complete nonsense. Xipe, how could you cause such an embarassment? You've probablty gained us some unwanted attention by the humans. Argh!" Angelique hissed, slapping her forehead and rubbing her temples from the 'stress' she seemed to be in for the incident back at the library. As the five Cenobites marched aimlessly accross the streets, still in disguise and unsure of where to go, the princess seemed to find a way to seize this as to lecturing on for Pinhead.<p>

The pin-headed Cenobite, like the others were almost immediately annoyed by her ramblings even if some of them were true.

"Oh will you please hush yourself? This is no time to ramble on such things, now hurry. We must find some way to locate Kirsty." Pinhead snapped viciously, glaring harshly at Angelique in an effort to make certain she would shut up, which did indeed work. Though the demonic princess huffed in fury and folded her arms, she ignored the low sniggerings from the other Cenobites who enjoyed seeing their Master yell at her.

_'Well this is a complete foolish mission. Here we are making us look like a bunch of idiots, wandering for some enemy that we don't even know where she's at! Psh. Forget about Cotton's suffering being legendary in Hell! If anything, __**we're**__ going to be the laughing stock of Hell. This stupidity is going to be legendary even in Hell!'_ Chatterer grumbled rather loudly in his thoughts, and once again all eyes fell to the Cenobite-in-child-disguise, and if he was able to, would've flushed deeply. None of them had become used to his mental ability of speaking, and it was obvious neither had he since Pinhead was rather grim to discovering what true thoughts came from what he once thought was one of his most 'loyal no-questions-asked' Cenobite.

Seeing as though if Chatterer's comments were going to start some trouble, Female glanced over and made a strong look of to be careful with what he was saying, and the child sighed and nodded in agreement to her. Though at the meer sight of this, Angelique raised a brow in interest, seeing as how odd it was that Chatterer seemed to mostly listen to only Female. How they kept sending stares to one another, she wondered if they were slowly growing attached to one another...

Giggling under her breath, she knew this would perfect to use for the plan she was going to use later on...but just not yet...

After a few moments, the awkward tension between one another calmed, and it then turned to everyone attempting to think of an idea to assist with their current statis, which was basically no clue on what to do next.

_'Say...anyone wonder if we were to get personal with Kirsty? As in, like, read her diary or something? See here house?'_ Chatterer suggested, his mental voice a bit hopeful as the others shrugged at thought, unsure of whether to say it was a good or bad idea. Either or, it was something to think about especially for Pinhead.

"That is, only if we are to learn of her address though." he added in, since though they could easily remember her face in a heartbeat, they had no clue at all just where exactly she lived. So, another awkward silence arose.

"Awkward." Butterball sang, unable to resist and received angry glares from the others who were still mad at him for wandering off and socializing with those teenage girls, since he risked exposing himself- or basically being looked as a pedophile.

"Coming from the Cenobite who just ate a teenage fantasy romance book after finishing it." Angelique spat, and the obese Cenobite lowered his head down to not face her unkind eyes.

"Enough. The both of you and think." Pinhead sharply commanded the two, and they looked away from one another to listen to what he had to say. Still, they felt the need to continue on walking until they stumbled upon a phone booth, and Pinhead stared bewildered.

"Oh my! They've updated technology!" the gasped, surprised and excited like a child as though he had never seen a telephone booth. Female, Chatterer, and Butterball just shrugged since they all had seen phones in their human lifetimes. Angelique however, had never seen phones in her lifetime, so she was tense and suspicious.

"No! Xipe, I don't trust the looks of this piece of..'technology'. Perhaps it could be dangerous." she warned, almost roaring the first word she said and causing Pinhead to stare at her skeptically until he just simply shrugged to ignore her comment. Instead, he stepped inside this phone booth and just was completely lost in marvel.

"Amazing...imagine if one day this phone booth is used as entertainment to do something defying the laws of such supernatural and science fiction, such as...time traveling." he breathed, thinking of such an idea.

Butterball hated to have to be the one to crush Pinhead's dreams when he spoke forth;

"Erm, Master? That's already been done. It's a television show called _Doctor Who_." he informed, and Pinhead looked like one of those kind of young up and coming artist who have just been turned down for a huge record deal, and his eyes which started to glow a bit dulled back to what they usually were.

"Okay..." he muttered, clearly rather upset. He noticed to the side of the telephone was a brightly yellow colored book that was quitethick, and became rather curious to read it.

_'Careful Master. Butterball might prowl it out of your hands if that's another Nightlight book.'_ Chatterer jokingly warned, as Butterball glared at him and made a 'hmph' noise before folding his arms.

"I'll have you know LITTLE BOY that I for one awould never do such a thing. And secondly, the book is called TWI-LIGHT." he pronounced slowly, inching to the boy's face, only to suddenly have Chatterer be gently pulled away, and instead of him Butterball was looking at Female instead, who wasn't quite happy.

"I'd stop right now if I were you." was all she said, defending Chatterer, and Butterball whimpered like a puppy and was tempted to jump into the arms of Angelique if it weren't for- well, it being Angelique. Chatterer looked and smiled gratefully to Female, as Pinhead was practically zooning through the yellow book.

"Goodness these authors nowadays have no talent. This book has got to be the worst I've ever read. There's absolutely no plot line." he grumbled, as he fumbled through the last pages and angrily slammed to book back down on the small table he had found it in the booth.

"Could be worse I suppose. There could be a four part series publish out told from the point of view of a soulless human teenager female who quickly develops feelings from an unmasculine supernatural being aswell as being caught in unnecessary drama of such strong emotions and foolish battles over her life." Pinhead shrugged, frowning still and sulking his shoulders. As he sighed, Butterball paled to the point where it looked like he was about to throw up scared.

"Uh...Master? That's kinda what Twilight's- nevermind." he trailed off and shook his head, not wanting to take the chance. Besides, he still had some unfinished business to deal with with Female, whom he was still quite angry for her glare to him.

Pinhead, whom had his back turned at the moment glared at the yellow book.

"Pointless plot." he spat, as Angelique came by his side and looked down at the book, furrowed his eyebrows and looked ready to slap Pinhead in the face for his stupidity.

"Fool! This isn't a book, it's an address information book!" she roared, furious about his stupidity- which at the same time the sudden noise of two people bickering in pain was heard. With that, the demon princess turned around to find that Female and Butterball were caught in the middle of a slap fight with Chatterer attempting to hold back Female (though was failing.)

Raising a brow, she coughed loudly to make certain they all heard her.

"Excuse me you pathetic Cenobites, but do you not see this is no time to be foolish?" she asked in a venomous tone, more or less specifically staring at Female when she said 'pathetic Cenobites'. Female gave such a deadly glare back at the princess it was enough to almost make her shudder. Almost.

Butterball and Female then stared at one another, and sighed in surrender, allowing Chatterer to release Female from the grip he had on her tiny waistline. (Angelique was the one with the curvaecous body, but Nikoletta had the tiny thin one. So thin, Chatterer swore he could wrap his arms around her twice.)

"I'm sorry that my book is too awesome for you." Butterball sighed.

"I'm sorry you're too stupid for me to like." Female sighed.

_'I suppose this is the closest we're going to get for some sort of an apology then?' _Chatterer sighed as well in his thoughts, knowing that getting these two to aplogize was like asking the Nazi and Americans to have a play date together. Both looked to him and nodded, and the boy sighed as they ignored one another and got back to business with Pinhead searching through the book.

"Hm...let's see this address...hm...Doug Bradley...Barbie Wilde...Simon Bamford...Nicholas Vince...Ashley Laurence...no...ah! Here we go, Kirsty Cotton." Pinhead pointed to her name in the address book, with all the other Cenobites coming to his side and looking over to read. Once finished, nearly at the exact same time, all of them grinned eagerly and evilly.

* * *

><p>"Um...are you sure about this?" Butterball asked unsure know that he and the others were told of the scheme Pinhead had thought up of as they headed towards Kirsty's house. Upon arriving, it was revealed to be a nice little white house- nothing fancy but something still quite nice. There were no lights on in the house, so it was evident Kirsty wasn't home.<p>

"Trust me, Butterball, I assure you that there can be nothing to disrupt us." Pinhead repeatedly assured. Turning over, he did silently gulp at how high it was to get to the window of Kirsty's room, and sighed.

"Perhaps we'll have to chane our plans a bit. Okay- hm...Chatterer is the lightest, so perhaps if we aim correctly we could throw him to an angel-"

_'WHAT?'_ Chatterer cried, horrifed as he ran behind Female, shivering.

_'This Earth is getting to everyone's heads! Quick, Nikoletta! You're the only one who can protect me from that crazy man!'_ he sobbed, with Female holding him close to her side and she shook her head.

"Throwing each other at the window won't do any good. Master, please. We're Cenobites for Levithian's sake! We could use the chains to tear down the door!" she exclaimed, in one way to defend Chatterer from beind thrown at a window and in another way was surprised to see how no one had thought about using any of their telekinetic abilities to get inside the house.

"Can't we like teleport into places?" Butterball pointed out, but was ignored though since he practically mumbled that. Angelique took note however, to the recently painted front door, stared at it, before suddenly unleashing a fercious kick to tear down the door.

Pinhead gaped as all of a sudden, several dogs from the other houses started to bark loudly.

"Puppy!" Butterball gasped happily, and turned to run off to pet them.

"Butterball no!" Pinhead exclaimed, outstretching his arm for a useless purpose when it was already too late. The obese Cenobite had already ran up to the most unfriendly dog (and ironically the biggest one) and cooed at it.

"Aw...who's a cute n' stupid puppy? Who's a good dog? You are! Yes you are!" he cooed in a strange way as though the dog were stupid. And thanks to his efforts, it was enough to piss off the dog- named 'Killer' on his tag- and to suddenly tackle down Butterball.

"AH! AH! AH! No! No! No! No! Please! I'm not bacon or a bone! AH! HELP!" he yelled, squirming about to break free, though his efforts were useless as the other Cenobites just simply gaped before Chatterer sighed.

_'FINE. I'll get him.'_ he grumbled before the boy stormed off to save the fat Cenobite. After a few moments, somehow Chatterer is able to save Butterball somehow and scare the kid when they both make their silent return.

"What...what did you just do?" Female gaped, surprised and a bit disturbed. Chatterer just shrugged, rather calm and mild about the whole situation of a terrifying dog.

_'Eh, I just mooned the dog.'_ he explained to the pretty Cenobite.

"Oh." was all she could say, blankly staring at him before just shrugging and unsure about what to say as Pinhead attempted to carry on the situation with Angelique kicking down the door by storming up to her frustrated. The princess placed her hands on her hips and showed no fear at all as he roared in fury at her.

"Have you gone mad woman? We are attempting to make a simple unnoticable entrance into her house- NOT destroy it!" Pinhead yelled, waving his arms and flailing them wildly.

Angelique just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Are we going in now or what?" was all she said as she started ahead, and not wanting to look foolish Pinhead decided to follow behind her as well as she entered into Kirsty's humble home. The others followed in as well, with them staring around.

_'Oh that's pretty.'_ Chatterer said, about to touch a vase when Female seized his hand suddenly. Startled he turn around to face her as she strongly shook her head for him not to touch it, and he sighed. Lowering their hands down, they had forgotten to let go of their hands- and the two Cenobites stared and blushed before suddenly pulling their hands away. Grinning, it was cut off by al of a sudden the noise of shattering glass, enough to make Pinhead suddenly jump into the arms of Angelique. The princess groaned at his weight, but all four Cenobites turned around to find Butterball in the nearby kitchen, with a smashed cookie jar.

The obese Cenobite grinned. "Sorry, I'm hungry." he said high pitched and nervously. Pinhead groaned and rubbed his forehead, knowing he was going to end up being the one having to clean that up as they started their way up the stairs and entered Kirsty's room, while Butterball decided to stay downstairs and 'nibble' on some of her food in the kitchen.

He opened the fridge, which Butterball swore started to glow like some sort of paradise and grinned.

"Jackpot." he smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Perhaps there could be some sort of a journal found somewhere if we look closely. Careful though, and do not disturb too many of her things or else it will become noticable." Pinhead informed as they searched around her room for some information. Angelique on the other hand, did the complete opposite, from messing up her bed to disorganizing several places.

She hadn't noticed the other Cenobites glaring at her until she heard Pinhead's loud cough and turned, grinning falsely.

"Pardon me- I'm not very excellent with keeping chambers organized." she apologized falsely, but in all honesty she just felt like annoying Kirsty Cotton once she was to later on return home.

Now the others placed themselves in different corners of Kirsty's rather spacey room, with Nikoletta exploring the book shelves and closet, Chatterer looking through her bed and a shelf that was stacked with CD's cases- and much to his curiosity decided to take a few he hadn't exactly looked at the title to save for later- while Pinhead looked through her drawers.

And as he pulled out one, all of a sudden his hands reached for the unthinkable.

A pink, frilly designed bra.

Pinhead gaped, jaw dropping and gasping loudly, as the others heard and turned around. Angelique gasped in mock and shock, frowning angrily as Female stared wide-eyed simply because she knew Angelique would not react well to the sight, and Chatterer's mind instantly bursted into laughter.

_'BWA HA HA HA HA! NICE ONE MASTER! AH HA HA HA!'_ he laughed, and to which since everyone was able to hear his thoughts, Butterball from downstairs heard as well. But obese Cenobite didn't know what they were laughing about as he stuffed his face and looked up.

"ERMG FFG IIP QAZ HURGH JILL KISH MERGA!" he cried, but it was a complete mumble with bits of food flying out of his mouth as he stamped his foot for a temper tantrum.

**(Translation: Stop making fun of me behind my back!)**

Pinhead couldn't help but feel a bit inappropirate to holding Kirsty Cotton's bra, but with all eyes falling on him, he pretended to drop it to the ground as if sick and danced around on his toes.

"Ugh such filth!" he lied, and immediately Angelique smiled warmly, eagerly agreeing which Chatterer still kept on brawling and Female just stared in complete disgust and surprise.

"I couldn't agree with you anymore Xipe. She is most certainly pure filth." the demonic princess purred in a way of seduction, clinging onto him for a moment before his jolted dancing shoved her off. Eventually, Chatterer's laughter had worn off, and by then Pinhead just felt embarassed. Pale and embarassed, and suddenly ripped off his crystal necklace he still wore for his disguise, and immediately he reverted back to his former Cenobite self.

Deciding that was an order, Female and Chatterer also (regrettingly- they loved having their original skin back) took of their necklaces and they fell back to human form. After a few moments, Angelique followed as well.

"Well?" Angelique questioned impatiently after hearing nothing from Pinhead from a few minutes.

Suddenly, the sound of a car pulling in could be heard, and all four Cenobites froze in terrified fear as they heard the warm laughter of none other than-

Kirsty Cotton.

She was home.

She was coming into the house.

Which they were still in.

"FUCK!" Pinhead cussed in roaring anger, realizing they were no to be easily caught if they didn't make an escape. As they stood around, panicking and unsure of what to do to make an escape, the stomping sounds of Butterball could be heard and the obese Cenobite entered the room with a large armful of all sorts of food, along with the amount of food stuffed in his face.

"KKIFFY QUATTON EH CUUMMON!" Butterball mumbled from all the food in his mouth, along with some being spit out and hitting Angelique's face. The demonic princess growled in steaming hot fury as Pinhead frantically looked around, but there were no other rooms to hide in, no place to run.

Kirsty, meanwhile, had one of the best damn times of her life. Just getting back together with Tiffany, it made her day seem so much more brighter just having fun. She was marveled about herself for how long it had been since she ever had such true fun, and knew for certain she was going to attend that 'Battle of the Bands' with her good friend. She even began to think about all the other friends she had...about getting together just to have some more fun...

She struggled a bit, since she had hit a bar afterwards, since she was a bit drunk. After the resturant, the two women headed over to a bar- in all honesty that's where they had the real 'fun'. Not anything sexual, obviously, but just form laughing at how the both of them could be so stupid when drunk.

But as she started to head to the door- wait. What door? She gasped, mortified to see someone had kicked down the door, and panicked. Though remembering how many other fucked up things she had seen in her life (AKA the Cenobites) she wasn't about to let some pesky thief frighten or get away with anything without receiving a good kick to the ass. Growling, she braced herself as she marched in, keeping tight to defend herself.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!" Pinhead panicked, as Angelique turned and noticed the one window in the whole room and smirked, before charging out gracefully and jumping out of the window.

"Follow her!" Pinhead whispered, almost fearful as he could hear Kirsty heading up the stairs slowly, and with that Butterball ran out after Angelique jumping through the window and about to freefall as well...

...when halfway through, he got stuck in the window.

Female, Chatterer, and Pinhead gasped at this as Butterball grumbled and panted, trying to squeeze out unsuccessfully, and it became evident that they were going to have to push him out. Pinhead ran forward, and flinching, pushed Butterball's backside, until the effort was enough to send the obese Cenobite flying out the window...

...and to come crashing down on Angelique.

"MMRMMMMRRRRRGH!" the princess shrieked underneath all the layers of fat of Butterball, whom had not noticed he was crushing her. None of the others cared to notice, as Chatterer rushed out as well through the window, followed by Female- whom on the other hand was a bit timid of jumping out at such a height. She dared not to look down, though almost did let out a peep of a scream as she jumped, only to be safely caught in the arms of Chatterer.

Pinhead was the last, and he could see Kirsty's shadow coming up, as he then noticed a purple notebook lying on the floor, partially hidden from the silk sheets of her bed. When Angelique knocked over the covers she knocked over this book as well! Pinhead smirked darkly, seeing as this was his chance and grabbed the notebook before rushing out as well successfully before Kirsty could find anything but a messed up room and an open window.

"SHIT!" Kirsty shrieked, furious with angry tears streaming down her cheeks as she raced downstairs to grab her cell phone and call the cops. Pissed off as she was, she wasn't about to let whoever had been in her house get away with it. She wondered if it was those annoying drop-out drug addicted teenagers were behind this...

"Hello police, someone has just broken into my house." her voice began, trying to sound clear enough without any evidence of her still being a bit drunk.

Meanwhile, the Cenobites hid from the wall safely and unhidden, and Female turned to notice Chatterer whom still held her bridal style from the catch, and once again the two blushed as she set herself down from him, smiling solemnly as Angelique, whom had escaped from being crushed from Butterball nearly shrieked in fury.

"What an embarassment!" she cried as Butterball widened his eyes in realization.

"Wait a minute, don't we have teleportation abilities?" he spoke up, making everyone widen their eyes and groan at their stupidity. Using this to get at least a safe distance away from Kirsty's house, towards a farther part of town Pinhead kept rather quiet.

His hand reached to the pocket in his cassock, which held Kirsty's Cotton notebook. Time for him to personally find out her secrets and-

"There you are!" a voice suddenly called from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! Who do you think has caught them? What do you think Pinhead will discover in Kirsty's journal? What's Angelique's scheme? What's going on between Female and Chatterer? And what is UP with Butterball's stupidity? So many questions...<strong>

**Oh, did anybody catch the part with the phone book how the names of the people Pinhead read outloud were the actors of Hellraiser. Doug being the one who plays Pinhead! Barbie plays Female, Nicholas plays Chatterer, Simon plays Butterball, and Ashley plays Kirsty. Didn't have time to find out who plays Angelique- but whoever she is, she did a damn good job in the movie!**


	5. Accidental Stars

_**Author's Note:**__ Gosh guys! Thanks as always for your kind reviews! They really motivate me into getting in more chapters for you!_

* * *

><p><span>Accidental Stars<span>

"Where have you been?" the voice demanded impatiently, and the sound of a foot tapping could be heard. The Cenobites, whom at first froze in tense fear of being discovered let that tensity go after they realized the voice was unfamiliar, and got their bravery back to turn around and face this voice with their dark glares.

To their surprise, when they turned around, it showed a tall, skinny man with the most bone white pale skin imagineable and ink black hair that was in a spikey haircut. He wore these sunglasses as well, strangely enough though since it was nearing midnight and his face was crossed with annoyance and impatience.

_'Hey look everybody it's the body Butterball will never get. Look! He's even got the sunglasses!'_ Chatterer teased in thoughts, no one heard him at all. And then the Cenobite remembered that he was no longer in his human disguise, no one could hear his mental voice any longer. Sulking, it was then he looked up and noticed Butterball frowning disapprovingly at him while Female was strongly looking at him to knock it off. Chatterer (if he could've) would've smiled once he realized that they could still hear his thoughts, and made a few clicks on accident making the human there hear.

For some reason, the man wasn't freaked out and simply walked to them- er rather strutted. "Yeah, okay, cool. Sweet effects and all that yada yada. Wait- he better not've said anything bad!" the man pointed at Chatterer, frowning. The others just gaped, with Angelique about to speak when Female beat her. Ever since the 'kicking down the door' incident, no one trusted her with what her actions were going to be or what she was going to say.

"Uh...erm no. No, not at all." Female said, stuttering a bit as the man seemed to buy it and then proceeded to grab on their sleeves and lead them all forward. Ofcourse, Pinhead resisted and immediately pulled away from the man's hold, with the man- whom was dragging Female and Chatterer- stopped and turned around, getting even more annoyed.

"Now just what is the meaning of this?" Pinhead demanded, folding his arms and frowning as the man slapped his forehead and rubbed his temples.

"Jesus Christ. Are you guys stupid or something?" the guy asked exasperated as Angelique took a step forward.

"We do not worship anyone. We are the Cenobites, and if you ever dare to speak in such a tone in my presence I shall personally destroy you hand by hand." she hissed in warning, eyes glaring in fury while the man seemed unmoved.

"Yeah, okay. Got it." the man said, still annoyed and looking as though he were rather in a hurry as he suddenly let go of Female and pulled out a clipboard and wrote down something, muttering a song under his breath as Female looked over and read. There were strange things written down on this man's clipboard, such as The Grudgers, Punk B!tches, Devil's Daughters, and a few rather inappropriate ones she flinched at reading.

"The Cenobites...okay then." the man muttered while the others looked to one another and shrugged. Pinhead was about to release the chains upon this human just out of boredom when the man suddenly spoke again.

"Alright listen. Ghostfacers dropped out andHellboys are too fucking high to do anything so I can get you guys a gig but you've got ten minutes to get ready then. Get your act, song, everything together! Alright?" the man explained, making the poor Cenobites even more puzzled.

"Excuse me?" Pinhead asked but the man just shook his head and grabbed them, leading them to a nearby building that had loud, pumping music coming and large crowds all lined up or gathered outside, to which they went to the trashy side of the building where the man lead them into a door.

"No time for questions! We got a pissed off crowd out there and the Battle of the Bands judges ain't gettin' any younger. Trust me." the guy winked for the last part, but it was meant to be in the dry sarcastic way as he shuddered at the thought before shutting the door.

"What the f-"

"I'm gonna be a movie star!"Butterball grinned happily, clapping his hands together as the others just groaned in annoyance. Female, out of curiosity, walked over to see there was a curtain, and founda roaring crowd outside in demand for some music- rock music.

She widened her eyes and turned back to warn the others as they were still getting annoyed by Butterball's babbling about being a 'movie star'.

"Erm, Master..." Female began, her voice grave as all of a sudden a booming voice silenced all of them.

_**'Up next for another entry in for The Epic 15th Annual Battle of the Bands is- give it up for- Tttttttttttttttttttthe Cenobite!"**_

"Oh my Levithian. We're at DisneyLand." Pinhead said blankly, face emotionless and eyes widened in shock. The others except Female seemed to agree, as she shook her head.

"No! No! That's not it! We're at a rock concert! And the humans think we're a part of the entertainment!" she spat out, and everyone gasped. Butterball's large grin from previously being excited about becoming a celebrity faded.

"So...I'm not going to be a movie star?" he whimpered, making a puppy face in upset. Everyone slowly shook their heads.

"No...no..." Female said slowly.

"Not at all..." Pinhead said.

_'The closest shot you had was being on a show if ever invented about a competition between obese losers trying to lose the most weight in an embarassing fashion.' _Chatterer commented.

"Guys! Hurry the hell up! Now!" the man who had escourted them into the room earlier before was rushing them into another room, and the others just stared before shrugging and deciding to go ahead anyways.

"Wait. We know nothing about playing instruments and we only just learned what heavy metal is not even three minutes. How do you expect us to play it?" Angelique hissed, arms folded as she pouted and refused to move forward with the others. They all groaned and turned around to see her as Pinhead came up with a sudden idea.

"To avoid the violence of the crowd, imagine that the instruments are torture devices. Play them well as if you wee using them to end humans' lives." he explained, though it was said a little loudly since the man stared blankly at them in an expression of almost disgusted and simply shook his head, muttering something about 'creepy emos'. That, and how he seemed to have a hatred to his career, though not like the Cenobites cared much as they attempted to not tremble on stage.

"I'm not going up there to make a fool of myself." Angelique pouted, lifting her head high and frowning. Pinhead groaned and if he could've, would've rubbed his temples as he came close to her to covince her. Breathing against her neck, he smirked breathlessly and almost made a false chuckle to convince her.

"Now, what will we do without your lovely beauty and charm to woo the audience. We could never do it without you.." Pinhead cooed, grinning like a chesire cat and making Angelique stare blankly and stutter. Within seconds later though, she nearly squealed in excitment to successfully making Pinhead actually _ask_ for her to join, that he _needed_ her.

Her near squeak however made Chatterer flinch. Goodness, the princess was still staying? Nearly making something of a groan, he turned to notice how Female seemed not to pleased with the idea either, and another strong glance was sent to one another.

_'Beauty and charm my a-'_

_'Hush now sweetheart. We don't need a lecture from Pinhead...or a death threat from Angelique.' _Chatterer interrupted in her thoughts, making Female snap her head up instantly to Chatterer with widened pale blue eyes. If she still had the ability, she would've blushed deep rose at him calling her 'sweetheart'. Even though she couldn't flush, she felt her cheeks develop a feeling as though they were burning.

"I shall indeed come along Xipe. It would be a pleasure to-"

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" the guy screamed impatient as the crowd roared in demand. All of the Cenobites jumped visibly, and they all braved to head upstage. Butterball gulped, and decided to make a last minute request be known to the fellow Cenobites.

"Guys I think we should change our name the Beatles!" he blurted out, making the others gawk at him with strange looks before shaking their heads and continuing on forth. The roars of the crowd could be heard, and there was a huge amount of smoke covered the stageway so no one could see them heading up the stage to get ready. However, their shadows could be seen and the crowd squealed in delight.

Automatically, Butterball went forth to the drums and giddily sat on the chair of it, grinning largely. His energy proved he was ready to start whacking some drums- or eating them. Chatterer meanwhile had trotted over to the guitar nearby, and held it curiously, looked over to Nikoletta whom nodded at him in encouragement to go forth for it as Pinhead took one good look at the spotlight.

He stared up at it as though he was seeing the sun for the first time in his life. He could feel the roar of the audience, their excitment, and then puppies and rainbows.

No, just kidding about that last part. He instead made a humor out of it by imagining all of those people's souls being torn apart, the whole audience being Kirsty Cotton. Her screams, her begs, her cries, her...her...

...her bra.

Widening his eyes, he tried to erase that thought of the frilly pink bra he had picked up earlier before when they had forcefully entered her house and they had searched his room. To some, like the male Cenobites, found humor out of it Pinhead felt ashamed like Female and Angelique had stared at him with their intentions of making him feel that way for being perverted. But, he couldn't help himself. It was so weird to have to grasp the bra of the one they were attempting to destroy, a sudden warmth feeling of something developing of- attraction? No! It simply couldn't be!

He turned to notice Angelique, whom she and Female had stood in the farther back as though to be something like back-up, with her sending a tarty look of halfway caring as to if he was well or not.

_'Is it just me or did Master's dead white skin get paler?'_ he heard Chatterer suddenly say to Female suddenly and he even too then noticed he seemed a little off. About to grab his sense back, he was suddenly startled by the roaring noise of someone speaking.

**"HELL PRESENTS- THE CENOBITES!"** a voice called, making Pinhead pale suddenly, and he hadn't even realized he was grasping onto the microphone. Wait- this didn't look anything like the microphone he had seen in his time. Curiosity made him wonder if that large black he was supposed to sing into was actually some sort of a large nut or ice cream you could bit into. He was actually about to try that as the audience stared blankly at him, and he stared back.

And with that, the others came to his rescue as though suddenly they knew what to play in their own tunes which actually sounded really good, and the audience seemingly leaned in interest as they waited for the perfect moment for Pinhead to suddenly sing.

_'Levithian's sake what I'd kill to be back in Hell. This wild rowdy audience is going to certainly raise hell...wait. Raise Hell? Hell-Raiser. Hellraiser!'_ Pinhead thought to himself, suddenly opening his mouth to sing a song as he went with the male Cenobites tense as they continued. And Pinhead opened his mouth to sing...

_I'm living on an endless road  
>Around the world for rock n' roll<br>Sometimes it feels so tough  
>But I still ain't had enough<br>I still say that it's getting to much  
>But I know I'm a liar<br>Feeling all those right in the noise and the light  
>But that's what lights my fire<em>

_Hellraiser, in the thunder and heat  
>Hellraiser, rock your beat<br>Hellraiser, rock you back in your seat  
>Hellraiser, and I'll make it true<br>Hellraiser, I'll put a spell on you_

For a moment, Pinhead nervously glanced over to the females, whom were beyond mortified and surprised to see him come up with this as he went. He simply made a light shrug that was barely noticeable to the human audience that were practically screaming their hearts out in joy at them.

Especially in particular, a group of young girls that were more or less preteen screaming their heads off and reaching their hands to grasp for to...Chatterer? One of them almost looked like they were about to cry as he tried to keep calm and continue playing.

"I LOVE YOU MYSTERIOUS GUITAR PLAYER!" one girl shrieked.

"I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABIES!" another cried.

"I WANNA HAVE YOUR TEETH!" another cried the loudest, almost making Chatterer stop for a moment to do what he was considered for an action of gawking at these strange little girls.

Female and Angelique hadn't moved much, but they had just as much attention from the men, whom reached forth to grasp the women's skirts, and Angelique gladly kneeled down to touch the men's hands for not even a second and laughed almost maniacally.

"A touch you'll never possess." she whispered in a purr as Female, without much of a choice followed Angelique's action as well to the men nearby her side.

"YOU'RE HOT!" was the most appropriate thing that the men in the audience yelled. The rest, nearly made Female sicken and Chatterer feel a strange stirred feeling of...jealousy?

It was then Pinhead's turn to steal back the audience greedily again as he found some words again to go along with the song he was frantically thinking up in his mind.

_Walking out on another stage  
>Another town, another place<br>Sometimes I don't feel right  
>Nerves wound up damn tight<br>Don't you tell me that it's bad for my health  
>'Cos kicking back don't make it<br>Out of control I play the ultimate role  
>Don't know how to fake it<em>

Convinently, Pinhead shrugged for the audience's humor as he sang the last line before reaching the chorus again. With Chatterer next by, not even certain what he was exactly doing and somehow they could tell it was a success.

_Hellraiser, in the thunder and heat  
>Hellraiser, rock you back in your seat<br>Hellraiser, and I'll make it come true  
>Hellraiser I'll put a spell on you<em>

_Hellraiser, in the thunder and heat  
>Hellraiser, rock you back in your seat<br>Hellraiser, and I'll make it come true  
>Hellraiser, I'll put a spell on you<em>

"GIVE IT UP FOR THE CENOBITES!" someone yelled, making the audience roar even louder in such joy Pinhead couldn't help but grin deviously, making a few women swoon over him.

Somehow though, Chatterer had stolen all the women, which didn't make Female happy. She frowned, while Angelique took pleasure in making all the men drool over her.

"WOO! YEAH! WOO! WOO! GO CENOBITES!" an all too familiar voice creaked, making Pinhead stare flabbergasted.

It was the old librarian lady there, rocking out and grinning.

"HI LIBRARIAN LADY!" Butterball suddenly bounced up from his seat, waving and giggling. His unearthly appearance most certainly caught the old woman's attention too...

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you gave the poor old woman a heart attack!" Angelique shrieked in fury as they all were lead backstage to their room. The princess hated having all the attention focused on her be suddenly taken away. It flamed her into fury while the others like Pinhead were too preoccupied with the fact they put together a song and a successful gig to something they barely even knew about.<p>

All that sudden 'fortune and glory' faded, as in Pinhead's grin faded when two officers suddenly entered their room.

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! Uh oh! What do the cops want? What did you guys think of Pinhead's song? It's seriously called 'Hellraiser' by Motorhead. Awesome song. Actually, it was in one of the films! XD<strong>

**Poor old lady. Butterball scared her into a heart attack. OMG Chatterer and Female got jealous of one another's attention...hmm. Aw! Chatterer called her 'sweetheart'! XD And Pinhead has dirty thoughts about Kirsty's bra! :O Naughty!**

**Anybody catch the 'Indiana Jones: Temples of Doom' reference? 'Fortune and glory'?**


	6. Roy and Randall's Chaos

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry I took so long! I got busy but it's time to stick to this baby for now!_

* * *

><p><span>Roy and Randall's Chaos<span>

"How may we assist officers?" Pinhead was the first to speak, and clearly not nervous about handling these humans and their sudden presence while the others remained tense and frozen. Unable to speak for that moment, Nikoletta blinked in worry that somehow in the slightest possiblity that somehow they had been discovered. That somehow Kirsty had found evidence to prove towards the authorities that it was indeed 'Cenobites from Hell' that broke into her house.

Tense, her pale blue eyes widened and it almost looked as though she were about to faint. Angelique did her best however not to even stare upwards to the cops, since her eyes were unnaturally dark. And according to the information she had scraped from Butterball and his ramblings about those 'Twilight' books, the supernatural (and completely foolishly inventions for characters) vampires had dark eyes when they had reached a hunger point. Not wanting to be called out as one, she remained still with her head hung low.

"Well-" one of the officers began.

"I DIDN'T DO IT OFFICERS! HONESTLY!" Butterball bursted instantly within minutes, a sobbing mess and dropping to his knees as he weeped emotionally. The two cops, whom looked similar to being twins were a bit startled by this, but not as startled by the gruesome appearances of them all in the first place; Especially Pinhead's. Having dark eyes, bone white pale skin, and for another thing pins in your head, it wasn't going to neccessarily assure people that you were normal.

"Uh...forgive us. He is very...a very delicate being." Angelique said, immediately covering up Butterball's outburst as she kneeled down to him and pretended to acknowledge his emotions but grudgingly rubbing his back.

"There...there...my...f-friend." she hissed the last word as she uncomfortably attempted to help relax Butterball. All the others could tell she was obviously faking it all- except for Butterball himself.

He immediately engulfed Angelique into a sudden hug and basically made her as his personal tissue as he weeped.

"OH ANGELIQUE! I SWEAR I'M INNOCENT! I'M NOT A CROOK! HONESTLY! WAAAAAAH!" he continued to cry heavily, his tears basically drowning Angelique.

_'Honestly, for someone his age he truly is an emotional wreck. Seriously, I'm the YOUNG ONE and he's weeping as though we've been caught guilty. I have my doubts thought...stupid fatass WILL get us busted though if he doesn't shut up...'_ Chatterer sighed in his thoughts, doing his best to keep himself from making any clicks that would otherwise alarm the officers. He wasn't really looking at anyone when he spoke, he particularly meant to be speaking to Nikoletta- whom had made no response.

_'I'm worried. What if we are facing serious consequences now? All of this plan will be ruined and we'll be exposed...' _she spoke through to him finally in response after a few moments. No one else had said anything, since all the other pairs of eyes had been focused upon the weeping mess of Butterball and him using Angelique as basically his Cenobite tissue.

_'Nonsense Nikoletta. I don't think-'_

_'No, you don't know. What if this ends harmful to us all like-'_

Though technically blind, he had then at that moment grasped her wrist carefully and securely, as though a gesture for her to stop at that moment and made an action similar to a shake from his head.

_'No such harm will come. Not to you- I promise you.' _he said to her, tone stern, and gazing at one another for a moment before one of the cops coughed loudly to interrupt the mayhem of unneccessary tears and traumatic drama.

"Ahem. If we can please get back to our profesional business, we just got call recently of a forced entrance from a house several blocks or so far. We've been lead to believe the unknown beint- or rather group that had broken in made their escape in this route towards here or a farther region. Do any of you know of any such information?" one of the cops questioned, before getting hit by the other.

"Ugh. Dammit Roy you talk big words. Speak English." the other cop, whom could've gotten away with being his twin brother groaned.

Pinhead than had chosen to jump into the minor argument.

"No. No. I personally perfer his excellent and rich taste in of such vocab. The fine time of such old English now replaced with such foolish slangs so unneccessary and inappropriate to any occasion." he said, almost grinning. Almost.

The cop that spoke 'big words' lit up like a lightbulb and was joyfuly then.

"Truly indeed! It is such a fine timing to have become aquianted with someone who agrees to such fine times before for the literature arts!" the cop grinned excitedly.

His possible twin, and all the other Cenobites, even a sniffling Butterball, just gawked confused and lost by their fancy words.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Talking. About?" the twin cop hissed, confused.

"I think you mean Leviathan." Butterball spoke in correction, speaking suddenly of something that would blow away their cover, and Angelique immediately covered his mouth- though he didn't know it was her and panicked, leaning backwards to crush her to get her hand off of him. The two began to wrestle and fumble, as thought rolling around like a cat and dog beating each other up- thought with Butterball sitting on Angelique and Angelique clawing at Butterball.

Female stared, and she looked to Chatterer, knowing that this was only going to lead to more trouble if she wasn't to do something soon, and spoke up.

"Um...sorry. He- he never went to church." she grinned.

Angelique, whom had Butterball in a lock, looked up and nodded immediately to go along with what Female had spoken to.

"Indeed. We were...erm...rather schooled with education within our homes!" she said.

The cop who preferred small talk cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"So...you mean you guys were all homeschooled?" he asked slowly, as Female nodded.

"Um, yes!" she squeaked, though it sounded a bit strange with her whispery voice. She had slowly started getting used to her human voice, which was sweet and light and sounded pretty when squeaking. The small talk cop flinched a bit, and stared at her before pointing to her open neck wound.

"You might wanna get that thing checked. And quite cuttin' yourself honey." the cop said, though solemn had at one point playfully winked at her before turning to the still-wrestling Angelique and Butterball.

"Hey! You two lovebirds knock it off! You can 'get it on' or whatever in da car or somethin'!" the cop added in yelling also, pointing to the two of them.

Both looked ready to vomit horribly.

_'That is disgusting.'_ was all Chatterer could simply comment to the fellow Cenobites before the 'small talk' cop proceeded to eye at him suspiciously.

"Eh...you mocking me now? Huh, wise guy? See your the silent type huh? You think you're so funny? Huh? Huh? you think you're SO funny?" the cop was starting to lose it, and Chatterer backed away a bit to protect himself in case if the cop was to suddenly thrash around violently.

"I truly apologize for my younger-by-minutes twin sibling. He is indeed emotionally unstable due to a reckless and harsh survival for a childhood." the 'big words' cop said, almost in sympathy.

"Hmph. Truly a tragedy indeed. As well as I send my regards to the unfortunate victim of this robbery." Pinhead added, nodding in agreement.

The other cop had overheard and calmed, shaking his head in shame.

"Yeah. It's pretty messed up. Poor kid, I mean, her whole family is dead and someone is sick enough to try and rob the poor girl after she's trying to get a stable life." he said, eyes to the floor.

Pinhead raised a brow in interest while the other cop looked in disgust.

"My good man, you admitted to me several times that you found her to be quite insane for the story she had told of the truth behind the gruesome unsolved mysterh of her family's deaths involving supernatural demonic beings." the profesional cop explained.

"She called them Cenobites retard." the small talk cop dryly spoke.

"We're NOT-" Pinhead started to say but four pairs of hands immediately covered his mouth to stop him from blowing their cover.

"I say! I'm the lowly intelligent one? You my good sir are the one who nearly failed to reach high academic grades within the elementary years!" the profesional cop argued to his twin, turning beet red in anger for the insult.

"Whatever, at least people can understand me better- something you _fail_ at." the small talk cop spat.

"Hush yourself Randall!"

"Shut the hell up Roy!"

"NYAH!" Randall, the small talk cop, stuck his tongue out at his twin brother.

"Well I do declare!" Roy lifted his head in disgust.

"MMRRFFFMMMM!" Pinhead attempted to say from behind the hands that covered his mouth at the moment.

"Well if I may say, I demand a conversation to you alone outside the witnesses here!" Roy frowned, stomping outside in a rather delicate manner with Randall flipping the bird and staying his place.

"Follow him." Angelique snarled at Randall, coming up from him behind, and the op shivered and immediately followed after his brother to have a speaking for one another.

"Hm...Angelique I didn't know you felt so strongly to family bonds being settled." Pinhead commented, once his mouth freed from the others when they could trust him.

Angelique held her head up high and rolled her eyes.

"Pffuit. No. I strongly disliked his for offending me." she said, the tony of annoyance evident as Female placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to one side.

"He suggested of you and Butterball being in a relationship." she said, a bit dryly though still confused as to how Angelique was suddenly so pissed.

"Truly something rude." Angelique responded, making Butterball steamed.

"The only thing rude is how you show your ugly face around to Master so desperately like the whore of Hell, _Princess." _Butterball snarled, for once snapping, and once he had finished his sentence had grinned like a chesire cat.

Angelique turned the most interesting shade of red, with Pinhead shuffling his feet and staring at the floor to avoid involvement while Female and Chatterer immediately praised their friend and his courage to diss Angelique.

_"Yeah my man! You sure told her off!" _Chatterer grinned, satisfactory in his tone for how he personally disliked Angelique.

"Thank you Butterball, a thousand thank yous!" Female beamed, grinning completely happily while Angelique furiously glared at all of them and shrieked in fury, stomping out to cool down.

* * *

><p>Kirsty searched about through into her house, checking to see if every entire thing was as were they had been. Other than the kitchen was a complete mess of scattered crumbs of raided food, everything seemed to still exist.<p>

Except as she looked through her room, as childish as it was to worry over something like this, she no longer found her journal she hads left on her bed. Gasping, she continued to search frantically for it in hopes she hadn't looked quite right.

Still, it was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit dammit dammit!" she cussed under her breath, her frustration increasing. Hopefully, the cops would get onto the case and find what was most likely the obnoxious teenagers and arrest them.

"I was born the more intelligent one! Remember in your tiny brainless mind how it _I _nominated for a chance to attend Harvard?" the sudden roaring voice for someone familiar was heard outside her window.

"Oh YEAH? I was the SEXY one! Remember who got to take _Janet_ _Douglas_, the hottest girl in school, to prom? And who got make out with a supermodel at that party we accidentally ran into during senior year! I still have her phone number you know!" another voice argued back, just as loud and just as familiar.

Kirsty walked over and poked her head out the window, to find the two cops that had come to her call walking down the sidewalk and arguing to one another as they walked.

Groaning, she rolled her eyes, knowing it was bad idea to have called the cops. Or at least trust these two morons.

"If I want things to be done right, then I'm going to need someone I really trust." Kirsty commented, realizing by then who she knew exactly who to call for some help.

Glancing over to the nearby cell phone sitting on her drawer, she grasped for it immediately searched through the list of contacts.

Her eyes scrolled down to the names, which included Tiffany, Billy (whom she still talked to a bit), and after a few more name finally found what she was looking for.

Pressing down the button, she made a bit of a small smile and waited for the phone to be answered after a few rings.

_"Hello? Ken if that's you, dammit stop calling me! Or else I'll-"_

"Hello?" Kirsty said, to stop the sentence that was going to be finished.

There was a pause and a gasp of happiness and surprise.

_"Kirsty? Kirsty Cotton? Is that you- as in, you're really alive? Kirsty?"_ the voice said, hapily surprised.

Kirsty smiled as well, making a bit of an airy laugh though this wasn't the best time to catch up to memories as she cleared her throat before speaking again.

"Joey, I need your reporter skills to help me out." she said, tone becoming more solemn.

* * *

><p><strong>Joey's coming! Yay! I like the idea of Kirsty and Joey being friends personally, since I liked Joey and the pairing of JoeyElliot. XD BTW, the twin cops are supposed to be the male Wire Twins. Since HR2 didn't happen, it would make more sense if none of the others happened either so they didn't become Cenobites. I don't remember their names, but I chose these two anyways because I like those names. And I know both were stupid, but I think it would be funnier if one was smart and talked like Pinhead while the other one was the small talk, tough one- AKA the 'Cute Twin' LOL.**

**Yay for Butterball pwning Angelique! Because every adorably funny Cenobite has to kick that Princess's ass sometimes!**


	7. Wait a Minute! WTF Just Happened?

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry for the hiatus! Now I'm back!_

* * *

><p><span>Wait a Minute- WTF Just Happened?<span>

(Talking to their own selves, Angelique's Anger, and the Love of Real Estate)

Within five minutes after Angelique angrily storming out, the others smiled proudly, encouraging and praising Butterball for his courage while he absorbed it all happily from the satisfied Nikoletta and Chatterer.

But in between it all did Pinhead seem to find himself frozen within it all, dazed from reality as he tried to re-trace his steps as to what just exactly happened from just five minutes ago to as far as traveling to Earth. Well, in starters they went in human disguise, discovered the vast strange improvements in technology and such, were thrown out of a public library, broke into Kirsty Cotton's house with bitter luck-

Well, not _too_ bitter luck, as he reached down to the hidden pocket from his casset, where was the journal of Kirsty, a personal one similar in substitute to her diary, perhaps? So, in his own secrecy he stole her 'NOT diary' behind his own troops back for an unknown reason he couldn't quite think of. Rather, he found himself curious as to the secret thoughts of the child he had restlessly pursued in the earlier years before. And that wasn't anything falling into the humans terms of 'creepy' or 'stalker', right?

"Of course not." he muttered aloud to himself in assurance, causing the others to stare over at him skeptically.

_"You...you don't think Angelique deserved that insult, Master?" _Chatterer slowly asked, confused and a tad skeptical at the oddity randomly spoken outloud.

Pinhead felt his cheeks tingle to something in a rosy change, which luckily was concealed well as he quickly turned his back.

"N- No! Well, I have no such say in my own opinion. Though...drop this nonsense immediately!" he ordered in order to get them to quit acting so childish in one minor victory of an insult to the easily angered princess.

The three Cenobties sulked their shoulders, understanding and turning briefly over to the nearby window, wondering if Angelique was nearby or soon to return from her sudden storm. Did they actually care? Oh, well, of course not. Not at all. Personally, Nikoletta hid a small grin that teased her lips in her violent thoughts of hope that Angelique would never return or stumble as far as to being hit by one of the human's automobiles.

But the princess's whiney shriek could be heard from a mile away, frightening away several street cats into running spree, making her sigh.

"Damn." Nikoletta mouthed, but realized it was made audible for the other two to hear, whom sniggered under their breaths as well to hide it from their estranged Master who had stranded himself to the corner nearby of this rather unsanitary room of backstage to this rowdy club of obnoxious screams.

Pinhead groaned, rolling his eyes. _"Dear Leviathan this club is even more obnoxious than when we were summoned four times by those young adults at that Boiler Room club." _he rolled his eyes, shuddering at the memories and thanking Leviathan over and over that he didn't have to live in the human time period of such idiocy. And those morons- J.P. Munore, the spoiled brat owner of the club, Terri- his rather favored lover of many who was desperate to finding a way to dream, Jimmy Hammerstein- the deejay to the club and good friend of J.P who had stumbled into the Cenobites at the wrong time, and then Shana Harley, rather from what would have been soon Shana Hammerstein, who would desperately do anything to be with her 'Jimmy'. Powerful Cenobites as they may be...they were either love struck at times or rebellious morons.

In short comparison, the kids of the Boiler Room in comparison to these here at this club looked like they could be high college professors.

"FUCK YEA! CENOBITE! CENO-BITES! CENO-BITES!" came the gruff roaring cheers of the male humans, obviously eager and in hunger for...well...them? And their apparent _music _of this so called genre normally for what is the basic word in geology with 'rock'...in which thet made up within minutes..

And then it them.

"Wait." Pinhead abruptly said in complete surprise, startling the rest of his group the almost jump as the sight of their Master in wide eyes, literally frozen like a block of ice, made them all simontaneously gulp.

"NO!" Pinhead added.

"No?" Nikoletta softly replied, staring up confused.

_"No?" _Chatterer added as well.

"No?" Butterball decided to follow the truth.

"No...no..." Pinhead said as things nearby had begun to rattle and shake, making Chatterer protectively grab ahold of Nikoletta while Butterball...grabbed a lamp for protection.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pinhead suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs, hands shaking in fists as he roared to the ceiling in whatever disbelief he was in, with this apparent 'no' lasting longer than five minutes.

"I didn't know humans annoyed him that much." Nikoletta breathed, speaking lowly and glancing wide eyed to Chatterer.

_"I didn't know he could hold in that much air." _was all he could reply.

"I didn't know we were supposed to make any friends so I talked to a bunch of young girls at the library and became a part of their fan club and promised I'd come to the library next week and help them roleplay as Edward Cullen from _Twilight." _Butterball blurted out, face turning to a beet red in embarassment for admitting his mistake.

While Pinhead was still currently preoccupied with his never ending 'NO', Chatterer and Nikoletta took the time to groan at their obese friend.

"You moron." she hissed, rubbing her forehead and temples.

_"Ah this plan is just going beautifully." _Chatterer nodded in remark.

"OOOO- wait. What?" Pinhead turned, FINALLY finished with his random outburst of a remark, and blinking his coal eyes in interest as to whatever small conversation was going on behind his back.

"Nothing." all three grinned and said aloud, well aloud and telepathically in Chatterer's case.

There was an awkward pause, with nothing heard in the moment but Angelique violent shirek and swears, tossing debris about and sending it sailing across alleyways in her storming fury, throwing punches through brick walls to make large, gaping holes- for some strange reason muttering all but Pinhead's name aloud, making the three Cenobites that weren't Pinhead (Not like there's any other Pinhead out there) gulp.

Finally, the door opened to a strangely calm Princess Angelique as she casually strutted through the room and even made a light purr, glancing briefly to Nikoletta, then to Chatterer, then glare deathly at Butterblall, before glancing to Pinhead.

"What did I miss Xipe? Was my presence needed or missed?" Angelique sang softly in her seductive voice, as usual up to nothing but the seduction crap. But personally, the others were still on the part about Angelique's fury and then strangely turning calm after unleashing hell upon the nearby alleyways and buildings.

_"I'd answer no normally. We __needed__ your presence to be __missed,__ your highness." _Chatterer sniggered secretly over to Nikoletta, who couldn't help but let out a loud giggle to catch Angelique's attention and briefly glare as Xipe sighed and answered in between what would've started off as another ugly argument.

"We cannot let our immaturity get the best of us. But unfortunately we're too late, humans are aware of us without our human disguise, at a growing popularity. This cannot be good." he explained to the others, who paled at realization to it.

"So...we're screwed?" Butterball softly asked.

"No we are not 'screwed'. And for Leviathan's sake Butterball STOP repeating phrases of such language from those dim witted teenage girls you meet previously at the library!" Xipe said, waving his hands wildly about, making the adorable obese Cenobite quiver his lip and stare hurt.

"That's hurtful." he sobbed, ducking his head down while Pinhead groaned, rubbing his temple and sighing an apology to him while Nikoletta turned to notice from the outside window was an army of ferocious young girls from pre-teens to teenagers almost adults, all screaming wildly and obsessing over- Chatterer! Tey were calling over and over to the security guard blocking the door in demand that the 'Mysterious Guitar Player' be the bearer of their children and was as apparently attractive as some other person they idoled named 'Justin Bieber'.

Pffuit! Who did those girls think they were anyways? A bunch of air headed screaming fools, 10x dumber than Butterball or Angelique at their worst. And they actually thought they deserved to be consorts with a Cenobite- more or less Chatterer of any of them, feeling anger stir in her as she frowned.

Wait, there was no freakin' way _she_ Nikoletta was actually- pffuit! _Jealous._

"Xipe?" Angelique asked, even she became concerned once she officially became concern at Xipe's pacing about, grumbling and muttering random inaudible words with a cross face, bringing Nikoletta back to focus on the present moment of apparently her Master having gone to the level of insanity.

"THAT'S IT! I AM THE WAY TO THE SOLUTION" Xipe yelled suddenly in his own version of saying 'Eureka', hand raised high and finger pointing upward to the ceiling.

The reaction was pretty miserable for the others, as they all craned their necks upward to see if something was on the roof.

"Are we going to heaven?" Butterball asked curiously and innocently, as Pinhead immediately scowled and slapped his forehead silently to not catch the attention of the others in that before shaking his head.

"No my obese friend- friends-"

"Are you saying we're fat?" Nikoletta gasped, rather offended by that- and admittedly even Angelique had to agree on that one was the two women crossed their arms and glared.

"Ugh. No. For Levitahn's sake _you nit wits..." _Pinhead muttered the last part under his breath, once again catching the unhappy glares of the others, all eyes focused on their Master.

"I really find it quite bothersome when you all proceed to glare at me like that." Pinhead huffed, in a light effort to change the subject back to what he tried to say before.

"-In an alternative to the plan of extracting revenge on the human Kirsty Cotton, we are to remain in our human disguises under the alias of..._her neighbors." _he explained of his second plan, making all the others gasp.

"OH NO!" someone shrirked to add dramatic effect in their shrilly voice, obviously having come from someone within this room. Pinhead looked automatically to the two women who could most likely reach that high, but neither one had said a thing- and then Pinhead looked to a currently mouth is covered Butterball...so yep. That pretty much explains that.

Narrowing his coal black eyes, Pinhead opened his mouth to say something again but was interrupted by the sudden knock on the door of nearby.

"Who is it?" Butterball called, as Angelique glared at him, though didn't cover his mouth...not since she didn't want a repeat of before.

_"Shit! Those hyper huamn fan-girls are after me!" _Chatterer panicked, tensing a bit.

And by then, the Cenobites went into "Defense Mood" or something of that, you know. Cause...no one really took the idea to naming any type of pre-planned or trained actions for the Cenobites. Anywhoo, Pinhead narrowed his eyes even more to a nasty glare of 'bring it on' and prepared to summon the chains, Angelique arched her left brow high as her nails became deathly sharp like knives (An ability as a demon she had been able to keep), Nikoletta grabbed two sharp knives kept on her belt, sharpening them together, Chatterer braced to grab anyone and well...stick his fingers in their mouths and Butterball- wait. Where did Butterball go?

"Sure y'all won't be needing me! Bye!" our obese friend grinned, cowering in a corner trembling. Everyone frowned at him but quickly turned back to the door when Pinhead counted to himself to open the door.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_NOW!_

They all jumped forth at inhuman speed, with Angelique kicking down the door in such a matter usually found in the stunts of action movies, all four braced to attack at the man in front of the door.

"Ack! What the fuck man?" shouted the voice of none other than an average, harmless human _guy._

"You have gay fans?" Butterball assumed, obviously meant to be talking to Chatterer. Whether or not he was serious it was pretty hard to tell, but either or, Nikoletta wasn't laughing while she flipped the bird at him in automatic defense to Chatterer.

"Wait. NO!" Pinhead shouted again to the others, raising a hand to stop them form doing any such violent acts to this poor, frightened man. In defense, the man had raised a clipboard high above to cover his face in protection.

"No? AGAIN?" Nikoletta dryly frowned since admittedly she was in a bit of the mood for some nice violent action. Not that she was bloodthirsty or anything, but, come on. Being stuck on a mission with someone as irritating as Angelique for her, it was enough to make a nun go bloodthirsty. Oh wait- Nikoletta _was_ a young nun in her human life. So...I wonder..then...bad joke.

"Yes NO!" Pinhead sarcastically remarked.

_"So that would be a yes? Or a no?" _Chatterer made a snarky remark, folding his arms.

"NO DAMMIT!" our pin headed Cenobite stomped, beginning to throw a temper tantrum in front of his troop while the four in front of him were still frozen on the fact there was a _human guy_ right there behind their Master.

"What?" Pinhead turned around, briefly glancing at the human before turning back to open his mouth and say something to his troop when within seconds later he understood and froze pale as well, quickly swinging to his feet, and turning over to grin nervously.

"Pardon me for our...our rude behavior. May we help you?" he said, attempting to cover up whatever amount this man had walked in. The man, who had still kept the clipboard to his face, lowered it down to the familiar face of a pair of dark sunglasses worn despite it being night.

_"You know I will never understand the meaning behind that fashion phrase." _Chatterer commented quickly over to Nikoletta, who nodded wordlessly in agreement in a skeptical manner for the human.

"You were the man who dragged us onstage!" Angelique accused, pointing straight at the man with the sunglasses, who seemed to jump suddenly at Angelique pointing at him simply. Ironic, earlier before this was a guy who was a complete ass. Yet now...

"M- My ap- apologies. You see I...uh..well you guys were such a successful hit off that I wanted to congratulate you on the fact you managed to impress those old hag of a bunch of judges. You'll b- be moving on the semi-finals in the Battle of the Bands competition, and I was wondering if you'd guys would like another gig here. As well as a contract for here?" the guy offere, growing back into his usual snotty confidence as he had approached Pinhead and nudged him in the chest- mistakeningly at where he still had the bleeding wounds and the man ended up staining his shirt.

"Aaawww...what the fuck is WRONG with you people?" the guy moaned at the blood, staring up mortified at the realization these guys _weren't_ wearing red make-up like he had simply assumed before.

"Uh..well..." Pinhead, Nikoletta, and Angelique trailed, unsure of how to exactly answer a delicate question without enterting the 'unnecessary' details of...well...they work for a giant floaty diamond deep within the pits of Hell itself and that they were mutilated human beings from the earlier years of the twentieh century that had opened a seemingly charming puzzle box and dragged to Hell to eternally endure S&M pain and pleasure and take sinned souls to Hell.

Would you consider wanting to enter that explanation?

"Ketchup! It's ketchup!" Butterball blurted out suddenly in explanation, grinning in hope to sound convincing enough, and honestly it seemed to work.

Well that, and the guy really didn't give a damn as he waited impatiently.

"So you want another gig here two days from now or what?" he demanded, tapping his foot while the other glanced at one another. They were Cenobites for Leviathan's sake! Not some sort of foolish piece of human entertainment in their true forms as mutilated demons! What. The. Hell?

But suddenly, as though to change destiny, without even fully thinking it through or even being completely aware- Pinhead answered.

"Yes."

The other silently gasped, some having to cover their mouths in order to not cause any sort of attention to make Pinhead turn around, as the guy simply shrugged and muttered a _'Thanks. You see soon.' _as he focused merely more or less on his clipboard and walking away- but not before wiping his sleeve in attempt to take off the 'ketchup' and even curiously taste it.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!" the four who could speak audibly said at the same time, shuddering in complete disgust at such a foolish idea.

And once the door shut, finally by then came the question. Rather this-

"Xipe...WHAT IN THE NAME OF LEVIATHAN DID YA JUST SET US UP TO?" Angelique shouted, waving her arms and jumping about in a similar style to a Japanese anime cartoon with an angry character while the other three backed in a corner, and if they were a cartoon they'd be the little ones frightened cowardly in the corner, but eventually they too become the angry glaring ones as well.

"What do you mean I...I..erm...well..."

"Master, you realize now we're involved as part of a contes for the humans entertainment?" Nikoletta question, frowning and her arms firmly on her hips.

"I was only kidding about the ketchup part, I hope you're kidding about this." Butterball admitted skeptically.

_"Master.." _Chatterer trailed as Pinhead was finally able to come up with an excuse.

"Do you not see? In disguise we can take down Kirsty, all while in the meanwhile we'll easily find sinned souls to add as well for our god, Leviathan!" Pinhead defended, standing all proud and tall as if he predicted something like this would happen.

And of course, Angelique didn't buy it as our special princess continued to frown, hands folded, and foot tapping.

"Loyal as I may be to _every_ need of your Xipe, just how do you plan exactly on going forth with this alternative and this?" she questioned, playfully purring the word of 'every' in yet another pointless hint.

"Am I the only one still on the part we're thought to be a band?" Nikoletta cried, in still complete disbelief that at the complete last second the group just got together and made a completely random song up and performed it live in front of what ad to be about one hundred or so humans.

"Not thought to be a band Nikoletta. In spite of being added to this plan to play in this game with the humans, we _are_ a band."

The reaction was quite interesting.

Chatterer immdiately stopped chattering and rather had his jaw spread wide open enough to catch flies and though the bottom part of his jaw were to come off, Angelique raised both of her eyebrows of sky high along with her eyes wide enough as though they would pop out, Nikoletta gasped, turning even more pale than usual of her bone white pale skin, and Butterball looked ready to have a heart attack, faint, and suffer cardiac arrest all at the same time.

"While in disguise by day-time as a seemingly innocent human family to spy on Kirsty and learn her weaknesses to turn against her." Pinhead added, but still, the reaction remained the same in what was frozen for them for about roughly two minutes or so before they all had to breath again. Hey, they might be mutilated by they aren't quite dead yet.

"I am the way...to the nearby house I had spotted that was on sale." Pinhead had said rather dramatically and deeply before pausing and continuing casually.

"Master-...nevermind." Nikoletta shook her head. _"I suppose all those humans nonsense rowdy screamings were enough to get to his head to an insane point." _she bitterly thought to herself.

_"I got a bad feeling about this too if ya ask me. If what you said is actually true, I don't even want to __think__ what those fan-girls out there will do to me." _Chatterer said suddenly, obviously having heard what she said and making her jump. Startled, she relaxened to at least it wasn't Pinhead- since honestly that's the last person you'd want anyone to overhear when you're joking about...well...Pinhead.

_"Sorry for scaring you." _he quickly apologized, making her flush as they stared for a brief moment before she realized what he said and scowled.

"I wasn't _scared_." she whispered in the kind of defense that where someone stubborn refuses to admit their emotions or actions. If he could laugh, he would've at her stubborness.

"Are you two coming?" Pinhead impatiently said, making them both jump. This time- admittedly, they were pretty scared of their Master's sudden voice and at this time for being rather...off.

"I got a bad feeling about this...oh wait. I'm just hungry." Butterball commented, grinning as they followed their Master out of the club and back to the neighborhood.

* * *

><p>Somehow, the pin headed demon seemed to know exactly where he was going, navigating through to recognize the sign offering for a nice, small, white and brick house on sale.<p>

_"Anybody know anything on how to buy real estate?" _Chatterer asked, unsure of how exactly to do so.

"I got it! Let's get naked!" Butterball suggested, making Angelique raised both her brows and scowl in anger over, well, nothing really. But it's Angelique- not like she's one to lighten up and about you know?

Nah. Admittedly for defense, the other groaned as well.

"That's how you SELL real estate, moron." Angelique mumbled, while the other gawked at her now.

"No..." Nikoletta shook her head slowly.

_"That's not how it works at all." _Chatterer added.

"Srew you! You were the damn moronic fool who wanted to know!" Angelique hissed at Chatterer, voice raised louder.

"Silence, all of you! You'll awaken the humans!" Pinhead hissed-whispered, turning around sharply and narrowing his eyes at the other Cenobites. Though of course, the effort wasn't enough to stop the fight.

Nkoletta gritted her teeth, stepping forward bravely in front of Angelique.

"If anyone's the damn moronic fool around here that's as dumb enough to make the rest of us suffer it's yo-"

"WOOF!" came the gruff noise suddenly of the neighborhood dog, following several more excited and loud yelps of the others dogs. This seemed to interrupt what would've been the violent fight. But it did cause Butterball here to jump on his feet, since one of these dogs was bound to have been the one that attacked him earlier before- rather the one Butterball pissed off. Eh, it falls both ways on that situation.

"MASTER!" Nikoletta gasped, turning her head suddenly to find Pinhead wandering about the nicely conditioned yard of the house on sale, as though inspecting it whn suddenly- SWISH! The sprinklers turned on!

"AGH! Augh!" Pinhead growled, backing away bilnded by the water suddenly as it sprayed about him, in a childish humor as though it looked like he peed his pants!...Er skirt-cassock thingy.

Suddenly, he sent out the chains on the sprinklers in effort to turn them off, in which it wasn't quite successful since his aiming was off. Instead, one of his chains fired towards the gate of the dog, Killer, that had chased after Butterball- freeing the revenge-wanting dog.

"Oh shit." was all Butterball had time to say before the revenge lusting Killer proceeded to bar loudly and chase after Butterball.

"HELP ME! HELP ME! WOAH GOD! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP!" he screamed in the process, not quite following the rule of what Pinhead had ordered to remain quiet.

"Bah! Augh! Someone disarm this automatic firing weapon of blinding liquid!" Pinhead pleaded, growling angrily as he still tried to cover his face and fire chains.

_"And there goes Master going back to the old English style dictonary of his." _Chatterer remarked sarcastically.

Chains fired crazy about, one hit a fire hydrant nearby, causing it to explode and soak Angelique immediately.

"AUGH! MY NAILS!" the princess shrieked, covering her head which had the exposed scalp. She tried to run away as well, but because she was blinded, she was hit right smack by a charging killer and knocked off her feet.

"Ha ha!" Nikoletta giggled, but then screamed suddenly as one of the chains fired accidentally cut across her right arm, causing it to a bleed.

_"Nikoletta!" _Chatterer cried out, about to help her when one of the chains hit him upside the head, knocking him out for a brief moment.

So you can basically see the insanity from here of cars being smashed about and totalled, hydrants exploded, some windows being shattered as this continually went on for about ten minutes or so before finally the sprinklers turned off, and Pinhead fell backwards into a nearby mud puddle.

"Oh WONDERFUL! I've always desired to have my royal robes stained!" he rolled his eyes sarcastically, but turned to the others and realized the destruction he caused. Somehow, Killer was _still_ chasing after Butterball, Angelique was soaked to the bone and freezing from the water, Chatterer was barely waking up from being knocked out cold, and Nikoletta was in pain from the gash in her arm as she laid on the pavement.

"Oh...pardon my mistake." Pinhead muttered, his coal black eyes widened as he turned to the nearby "FOR SALE" sign and, with Cenobite strength, tossed it easily about thirty feet away, kicking down the door immediately when he could tell no one inhabited the house currently.

So for now, they were 'borrowing without permission' the new house.

"Come now!" Pinhead commanded, signalling them over, in which the record of how they got there was quite something, having all speed over quite quickly to get inside and away from the violence of 'Killer the Dog'.

Butterball ran as far as to the corner of the nearby living room of this rather beautifully made house, crouched in a fetal position and rocking back and forth.

"I never want to get a doggie, I never want to get a doggie, I never want to get a doggie, never ever, never ever, never never ever..." he repeated in a mumble to himself.

Angelique claimed ahead to the bathroom, obviously eager in the distress to tend to her make-up of course. That could take a while...

Chatterer and Nikoletta journied the kitchen, surprised Butterball had come along for the fridge, in search of a possible first aid kit.

Pinhead was rather offended by this. "In MY day we would greet those who own the house." he mumbled to himself, skulking off, and reaching into his pocket of the crystal necklace. Placing it on his neck, he immediately turned into the just as handsome form as Elliot Spencer, and came to notice a nearby window.

A window, in which, had the perfect view to Kirsty Cotton's house and two windows from the side- her room included.

"Perfect..." Pinhead/Elliot grinned in the evil kind of way, chuckling in the old villains of entertainment style.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! THERE IS A FILTHY RAT IN THE POWDER ROOM!" Angelique shrieked suddenly to interrupt Pinhead's 'evil moment' from the bathroom.

Oh dear, only time could tell if this house was old and would fall apart- or if the Cenobites would end up unintentionally destroying it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eh...probably not my best chapter. I'm kind of drained of humor right now, but admittedly my favorite parts have to be when Pinhead, Angelique, Nikoletta, and Chatterer were all about to attack the guy at the door; And when Pinhead was being attacked by sprinklers and firing chains all about, freeing Killer to extract revenge on Butterball, soaking Angelique to the bone, knocking out Chatterer, accidentally cutting Nikoletta, and causing mass destruction on cars and nearby houses.<strong>_

_**Oh dear...what will they get up to next? As now they're going in disguise as an innocent human family by day, and rockers by night. Next chapter will include Kirsty and Joey- along with the 'Spencer' family. Tee hee. LOL. Minor spoiler I'll say: Pinhead pretends to be the 'Dad', Angelique just assumes the role as 'Mom' but Pinhead won't say they're married, Butterball is the 'Jobless Funny Brother of Dad', and Chatterer and Nikoletta are the kids! LMAO! **_


	8. Meet the Spencer Family

_**Author's Note:**__ Hey guys! Another fun filled chapter with hopefully more laughs than the last one! FINALLY we've got us Kirsty and Joey centric! And look, I know Joey is OOC or somewhat to it. EVERYONE is OOC! And besides, in Hellraiser 3 she was a bit cocky. In this, I've decided to make her more cocky. Oh, and BTW, for a friendship fluff sake- I decided that Doc DOESN'T get turned into a Cenobite AKA Camerahead. I know how much that broke Joey's heart to see her friend end up like that- so I won't add in any angst like that LOL._

* * *

><p><span>The Spencer Family and Joey's Reporter Skills<span>

"So then I turned and yelled 'Douche bag says what? !' and then he waved around and said-"

"Uh Joey? I didn't invite you over to hear a misadventure of you and another horrible boyfriend." Kirsty interrupted, having finally run out of patience for her light brown haired friend, who from the minute stepped into her house, couldn't quit babbling on her daily events in life.

Joanne 'Joey' Summerskill stopped, mouth still open from whatever word she was about to say next before quickly closing it, sitting straight up and relaxing from the couch seat she plopped herself on and nodded.

"Eh, sorry Cotton. He wasn't anything of luck. Hell, none of em are. Always a bunch of useless shit heads." Joey sighed, placing her head in her hands as her elbows rested on her lap. Kirsty stood sympatheticall at her boy troubled friend, knowing that when it came to a feisty, cocky woman like Joey- well. Honestly, she was unsure. Nobody really knew just what kind of a guy Joey wanted. There had been young kids, old timers, goths, punk rockers, shitheads, rich snobs, jocks, party goers, players, and every other type of guy out there Joey saw/dated/or became interested in.

None of them were worth it.

The brunette leaned in closer from her seat to rub Joey's back, smiling.

"Don't worry Joey. I know you'll find somebody out there, the perfect-"

"Cotton, I'm gonna have to stop you right there before you make this sound like a shitty Disney princess movie." Joey said suddenly, backing away wide eyed and disturbed.

"What do you have against Disney anyways, Joey?" Kirsty groaned, folding her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. Admittedly, Kirsty did want to get to the point as to why she even called over Joey at nearly half past midnight. You figured Joey would've figured out anyways from the mess of her house anyways- specifically speaking of the ruined nearby kitchen.

Today, Joey seemed to reveal a bit of an oblivious side, unless if she was tired. Whom in getting back to, had gazed down a bit tiredly before snapping her head awake and answering.

"Flying monkey, Cotton. Flying. Fucking. Monkeys." Joey responded, narrowing her crystal blue eyes.

_The Wizard of Oz-_ a favored classic amongst many of young age and adults. But the specific, gray winged monkeys had always traumatized Joey from the very beginning- as far as to being serious to threatening a restraining order from apes and monkeys whenever she'd (rarely anyways for her busy job) go to the zoo.

"Joey? _The Wizard of Oz _isn't a Disney movie." Kirsty frowned, growing more impatient at this nonsense.

"Well neither was _Fantasia_ yet look at all the dumbasses running around now!" the reporter defended, obviously on the edge.

An awkward pause set in before Kirsty seemed to suddenly chuckle, as though finally having figured out something. After a few moments of continous chuckles, Joey grew impatient and snapped.

"What? ! What the hell is so funny Cotton? !" she snapped, standing straight up out of her seat.

Kirsty quickly stopped giggling, looking up to Joey and smiling.

"I think you've got a crush. That's why you're so edgy right now." she accused, making Joey immediately flush and sit- rather slump back down in her seat.

"I..I..DO NOT." Joey retorted, obviously in the whole 'denial' idea. Though there was no other way to respond without Kirsty still grinning widely like a chesire cat.

"You're crazy Cotton! I don't like ANYBODY!" Joey continued to yell, and in which this pattern continued for a few brief moments or so before finally, the light brown haired reporter gave in.

"Fine. Call this stupid but...but I keep having...well dreams. About- this...handsome guy.." Joey stammered, muttering as she trailed before her crystal blue eyes loked straight back at Kirsty's deep brown ones, and narrowed in a flat glare.

"Cotton, I will pummel you if you tell ANYONE that!" Joey immediately hissed, jabbing a finger straight at Kirsty chest, as Kirsty shoved her hand away.

"I promise I won't tell anyone Joey. Besides, I think that's kinda cute. Reminds me of the _Phantom of the Opera-"_

"I said I was dreaming about a mysterious guy, not being stalked." Joey grumbled loudly, arms folded, body slouched, while her eyes were looking off in another direction to have not noticed Kirsty's unamused glare. When their eyes finally met, Joey sat straight back up quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry did you say something?" the light brown haired reporter asked in a bit of a quick, curious tone. Kirsty rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Look, Joey. It's late. I know you're tired and- well, so am I. But someone- or some people just broke into my house and it made it look like Hell. The cops I called were morons and...I'm not asking for you to put the guys on death penalty-"

"Damn." Joey obnoxiously said out loud, pouting her lip.

"Joey." Kirsty began in warning for a lecture before continuing. "Just help me catch this jackass. I already have it figured it's probably just some...I dunno...a teenager or a couple of teenage friends I suppose. Wild, crazy, kids." she shrugged.

"You're one to talk about teenagers. You say that like you're some old timer when you're like- what? Twenty two or something? You were probably wild and crazy." Joey chuckled in remark.

"Ooh. Yes. I went on a date with a guy once when I saw sixteen and came home five minutes late from my curfew. I'm SUCH a physcopathic, wild badass." Kirsty dryly remarked, waving her hands sarcasitcally. Honestly, being accused when commenting on the younger age was truly a pet peeve for Kirsty.

Joey leaned back, having learn to relax as she became slightly offended from Kirsty's remark.

"Hey geez! Calm down Cotton. I was joking 'round. Hey with your attitude I think you like someone." Joey teased, waggling her eyebrows in a playful, suggestive manner as she grinned. Joey had a habit of when people accused of her something, whether true or not, she found a way to use that very insult against them.

Kirsty wasn't amused, as she narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to say something when she noticed her friend freeze up suddenly.

"Joey?" Kirsty slowly asked, leaning in to wave a hand in front of the classy but usually 87% of the time cocky reporter. However, there came no response as Joey's look turned skeptical, furrowing her delicate eyebrows while Kirsty swung over to see as well.

The nearby house next door, where recently a family of five had sold their house, had been giving off some strange commotion with the lights brightly light from the sight of even here in Kirsty's house.

"Since when did you get new neighbors?" Joey murmured softly, as Kirsty turned over, following the reporter's skeptical look.

"I didn't. You think someone's breaking in?" she solemnly asked as she watched Joey get up and out of her seat, walking towards the window to press her face for a better view.

"Into an empty house? What dumbass would do that?" the reporter snorted, rolling her crystal blue eyes.

"The same one that probably stole my journal." Kirsty said suddenly in a rather serious tone, getting up aswell to see through whatever Joey had found. But, neither woman was able to find anything, as they pulled away from the window and exchanged a glance.

"Should we call the police?" Kirsty asked curiously.

"Oh what then Cotton? Let those moronic dumbass twin cops take over the situation? Hell no!" Joey spat.

"Then what the hell do you want to do? !" Kirsty hissed back, waving her hands about. Honestly, sometime she and Joey truly could not get along despite being rather strangely close friends. After the murders occurring in her father's house, Kirsty had been swarmed by frantic reporters all buzzing about for answers. Joey and her kind cameraman, Doc Fisher, were good people, unique from the other reporters as they had been willing to at least give Kirsty some time and space.

So yes, despite the mixture of high attitude, snarky remarks, sarcasm and of such cocky grins, Joanne 'Joey' Summerskill could be a nice girl to Kirsty- whenever she felt like it.

But right now, it was a tad dysfunctional at the precise moment as Kirsty groaned, rubbing her temples stressfully. Pursing her lips to a thin line, she let out a crumpled sigh while Joey paced about the living room in quick thinking theories.

"This could make a story perhaps! Lemme just call Doc on over and then we can head over to the house-"

"Woah! Woah! Wait! You wanna go over to the house? Where there might be _dangerous robbers_ so you can a fuckign exclusive interview? !" Kirsty gasped, in disbelief. She didn't mean to snap like that, she knew Joey didn't mean to necessarily be as foolish as to getting into that kind of easy danger and trouble- _right?_

"Joey, I'm sorry." Kirsty apologized, sighing tiredly as she lowered her head down. Unbeknown except having heard the clacking footsteps of Joey's high heeled boots, Joey lifted Kirsty's head up and smiled.

"It's okay kiddo. 'Sides, my epicly awesome reporter skills oughtta keep you safe!" Joey winked, grinning widely. She placed her hands on Kirsty's shoulders in what she hoped was comfort while Kirsty laughed and shook her head.

"Your _reporter skills?" _Kirsty arched a brow skeptically.

"Not just any 'reporter skills'. THE awesomely epicly cool and amazing reporter skills." the light brown haired girl grinned happily. After a long moment or so, with nothing spent but just a LOONG stare, Kirsty spoke first again:

"Suurrrrrrre. Anywho, the idea of breaking into the house seems like a bad idea. But-"

But nothing. Before Kirsty couldn't even finish her sentence, Joey grasped ahold of her small wrist and quickly pulled her along and straight out of her house to journey bravely, and incredibly stupidly, over towards the possibly dangerous house where 'burglars' inhabited the nearby house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>MEANWHILE<em>**

_"Lemme know if this hurts." _Chatterer said, and though despite being no real doctor or what so ever in experience for the medical treatments (Except if you wish to be humorous; Amputation under the guidance of _Doctor Pinhead)_ had found the first aid kit somewhere left about in the kitchen of this rather comfy, homey place. It almost reminded him of...

Shaking his head he glanced over to a slightly tensed Nikoletta, who perched herself on the kitchen table with her bleeding arm outstretched for him to treat. He knew she trusted him as a friend ofcourse, but...still...can't help but worry.

_'Does it hurts? !' _he gasped sudenly, acting panic stricken while in between the nearby chaos left ignored of Angelique's screams of discovering a rat in the bathroom, Butterball's mental trauamatization over being chased by the revenge wanting dog Killer, and Pinhead growling lowly over once again being interrupted by his 'evil moment'.

"I'm fine." Nikoletta said simply, calm and otherwise not at all finching or anything as she watch him carefully wrap her arm in a tight but comfortable bandage cast. There had been worse injuries...no literally if you wanted to go over details of all the nonsense S&M chaos of when having to become a Cenobite or over the main injury fact she had an exposed larynx. One in which the one of the cops from before accused her of cutting herself.

Which was offensive. The Cenobites were 'demons to some', or 'angels to others' who only simply were explorers in the further regins of pain and pleasure.

They don't freakin' cut themselves! GOSH!

_'Nikki?' _Chatterer's voice startled Nikoletta a bit, as she turned her attention back to the telepathic Cenobite who was finished- rather had been for the past minute or so.

"Oh..yes. Thanks." she smiled, rather smiled brightly at him as they remained in a brief stare before she flushed and turned her head away a bit. Which for Chatterer was a bit of shame. He liked her smile, he thought anyways that _'She's got a pretty smile.'_

"I heard that." Nikoletta giggled softly, as Chatterer jumped in embarassment from that, nearly crashing against the oven at the sudden, rare clumsiness of him.

_'Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I..um...yeah. Should probably go and uh..sorry you..heh heh...heard that and all..uh sorry!' _he stuttered and stammered in a nervous apology. She, on the other hand, laughed in childish amusement softly, opening her mouth to say something as it was cut off by the sound of glass or perhaps a lamp crashing.

* * *

><p>"ANGELIQUE! ! !" Pinhead roared from across the room, as he marched across in search for her through the kitchen and other rooms in his human disguise as Elliot Spencer, grumbling about the stupidity to be fearful of a rat.<p>

In which, a gray, dirty, plump little rat ran across the kitchen, squeeling and squeaking about in such a scurry to escape the shrieking wrath of the princess. Pinhead quickly caught sight of this and immediately paled at the sight, gasping as he quickly leaned against the kitchen table and desperately tried to jump on the nearby countertop.

"UGH! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY! VANISH IT'S PRESENCE IMMEDIATELY!" Pinhead bellowed loudly at the top of his lungs, obviously preparing to fire chains once again at another being in such a moment of being too quick to judge.

Besides, what was there to worry? He wasn't being distracted in fear or blinded by sprinklers to be off in his aiming...right?

_'Watch out!' _Chatterer said suddenly, dodging another misfired chain that nearly hit him, and grabbing Nikoletta into his arms and quickly out of the way of another chain that came close to hitting her.

"GOD DAMN THIS DISGUSTING BEING! How dare he mock me and my aiming!" Pinhead growled, but still timidly frightened to get down on the floor and have a showdown against the squeaking rat that strangely stopped about the floor, sniffing curiously for any source of food.

"I thought we don't worship God!" called Butterball from the living room, no longer curled up in the nearby corner to it in panic stricken flashbacks of KIller.

"WOOF!" was all that came of Pinhead's reply, which even to me personally was a poor impression of a dog barking. Rather it was given in by weak effort, yet enough to scare the shit out of poor Butterball who yelped in fear that Killer had busted through the door. Our obese friend was last seen racing up the stairs, with the sound of a door slamming and being locked tight.

"Master do something!" Nikoletta screeched, unknowingly finding herself gripping and leaning closely to Chatterer, who still held her, while the two backed against the other nearby kitchen corner. They weren't afraid of the rat...no not at all, they could care anyless about it.

They were afraid of Pinhead's strange inaccuracy to aim suddenly with his chains and fearful of being the ones hit instead. I don't blame them.

Suddenly, Angelique came charging through, this time being fully prepared with a knife she had found...somewhere...charging through and after the rat, causing the furry being to run straight up the stairs while Angelique restlessly pursued it.

"Don't worry Xipe! I shall eliminate the pity worthless being!" the princess announced confidently as she rushed after it.

After a few awkward moments, the three Cenobites in the kitchen seemed to relax in at least the relief they were safe from the rat...well that went to Pinhead, but for the other two they were safe from Pinhead alone.

In which speaking of Pinhead, our demon-in-disguise, had relaxened but not quite enough. So, he decided simply to explore about what would be for now their residence on Earth, heading straight back towards the lovely living room, and about to retire on the couch when a peculiar sight caught his eye by the nearby window.

Two women, either acting like energetic fools attempting or attempting to horribly disguise themselves, heading towards this house to be specific. Pinhead- rather 'Elliot' at the moment in the disguise, narrowed his eyes for a good look.

The first woman, the more seemingly energetic one that was attempting to either hide herself and her friend poorly or was hyper, had light brown or blond hair, and from what he could distinctively guess were blueish eyes. Admittedly, there was a part of him- the often ignored humanised side of him that was the true spiritual form of Elliot Spencer, that felt sudden strong attractiveness to this woman.

But the other woman, oh how she truly caught Pinhead's eyes. A lovely woman indeed even from a farther distance of being able to catch the details of. But it easy for him to tell this was a woman of pale skin, and tangles of wavy, curly dark chocolate brown hair, and from what if he squinted his eyes could tell was possibly uniquely deep brown eyes. Or..something of that line.

Either or- this woman was _beautiful. _Drop dead gorgeous of such simple beauty that truly had found Pinhead frozen in stare for a few moments or so when suddenly an image last through his mind.

A bra.

Not just any bra.

_The _god damn bra of Kirsty Cotton he had accidentally picked up when he and the others had broken into her hous-

Wait a minute.

That beautiful woman...was _Kirsty Cotton!_

_WHO WAS HEADING STRAIGHT OVER TO HIS HOUSE! ! !_

"In the name of Labyrinth! Augh why on such short notice!" Pinhead cussed, growling in frustration as admittedly he could still feel tingles and a shudder of a fluttering heart beat from him inside.

"TROOP! Emergency meeting NOW!" he bellowed, though desperately tried not to be so loud as to cause attention from the two approaching women that could reach his door at any given moment.

Immediately coming down the stairs was Butterball, who nearly fell as from stumbling about too quickly. Behind him was a bloodied Angelique, though that wasn't her blood at all, as she had a hammer tightly close in her right hand.

"Don't ask. I do not wish to inform." the princess muttered, wiping away some of the blood on her cheek

Obviously the rat had been terminated personally by our violent princess.

Chatterer and Nikoletta in the meanwhile, had been in a pause, as she had let herself rest on him while he still held her for the moment that seemed to last- when Pinhead had called for them. Immediately, Nikoleta opened her eyes and looked back up to Chatterer, flushing as he let her down to her feet. And without a moment to waste did they quickly rush over immediately to their Master in the living room.

_"Yeah Master?"_ Chatterer casually asked when approaching the room.

Though of course, all four Cenobites quickly took notice of how Pinhead was within his human disguise. Though, strangely, the four did nothing as Pinhead groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Get in your human disguises you morons!" he hissed in a low whisper, as suddenly there came to be a knock at the door.

_**'Don't knock on the door stupid!'**_

_**'I'm trying to be polite! Joey, I don't think-'**_

_**'SHH!'**_

_**'Augh, screw you. Hello? Anybody there?'**_

Two lovely voices of two women sang, obviously from Pinhead's witness and the Cenobites memories of it being none other than Kirsty Cotton. Though the other voice, the blond woman Pinhead had seen, was unfamiliar.

Though without another moment to lose were the Cenobites immediately reverted quickly in a flash to their human forms.

"Excellent. From here on out this is our alternative disguise. No time to explain. Here are your aliases! I am the 'father' of this, the Spencer family. Butterball, from here on out you are Laslo Spencer. My jobless, lazy, humorous brother." Pinhead- rather now for the moment 'Elliot' turned to say to Butterball- er- Laslo.

At first, Laslo seemed rather offended, but then grinned.

"Ookie dookie!" he chirped while Angelique, oh how the princess held such a high hope to being addressed as the 'wife' of Xipe Totec. Such a dreaming obsession she had indeed...

"Angelique, you were as the mother of the Spencer family." Elliot whispered to her, as she resisted eagerily shrieking in joy and bouning about to taunt the others despite there being no true reason or anything to gain from.

"Chatterer...rather in the form of your human name William now, you are my ten year old son. Nikoletta, you are my sixteen year old daughter." he simply concluded. Chatterer/William didn't have a problem, but boy did Nikoletta have a problem!

"Sixteen?" the Female Cenobite inquired, in her human form easily able to arch a brow skeptically as she placed her hands on her hips. In the meanwhile, there came another knock from the door as Elliot groaned.

"YES! Is there a problem?" he moaned, while in the background could there be heard of a wicked, low whisper sniggering- most likely Angelique. Though it's pretty obvious to figure. I don't really think any of you would imagine Butterball of all people suddenly making fun of Nikoletta.

"Indeed..._Daddy. _I was TWENTY THREE when I opened the box!" she stamped her foot, frowning unsatisfied. Though unable to resist calling Elliot 'Daddy', did she grin mischieviously for a brief second.

"Well, as of now, my daughter, you are officially the age of sixteen in this human alias. And as for your status...grounded for talking back to me." Elliot grinned, as Nikoletta flushed a beet red. Obviously angered, she was about to say something as William grasped her hand- as she had done to him before back at Kirsty's house- and strongly shook his head not to argue. She sighed, but nodded in content as another knock followed.

"Coming!" Elliot brightly said, attempting to sound charming as he speedily approached the door and opened it to the sight indeed of Kirsty Cotton and this blond woman.

_Perfect..._he evilly thought to himself.

"Hello there madams. How may I be of assistance?" he questioned curiously.

Before Kirsty could even speak, the blond woman quickly stepped forward, not quite shoving Kirsty aside but most certainly taking a bold step towards Elliot- though, there was something about the woman, despite being seemingly bold, she was rather hesitant.

_'My God, he looks like the guy from my dreams!' _Joey gasped to herself in her thoughts, her thumping as she cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes bravely.

"Hi, Joanne Summerskill. Call me Joey. Anyways, love to stay and chat but let's get to the point. What the HELL are you people doing here at around midnight causing all this damn racket? !" the blond woman- Joey hissed, as Kirsty gently grasped ahold of her and moved her to the side, almost rather entranced in surprise at the kindly sight of Elliot as she stepped forward and finally spoke.

"Sorry, what my friend here is trying to say is we wondering what was going on. I was worried at first there was a break in...since...well I was robbed earlier before-"

"Aw you poor thing!" came the seductive sounding, yet false coo of sympathy from a voluptous woman that approached the door and seemed rather...all touchy to the man at the door. And neither did Joey or Kirsty seem to secretly, honestly like it as they hide their emotions.

"Forgive me and my family for such our rudeness. I did not mean to awaken you fine women at this hour. I am Elliot Spencer, you?" Elliot outstretched his hand, smiling warmly at Kirsty- but ignoring Joey for the most part.

Kirsty smiled warmly back, shaking his hand in a nice greeting.

"I'm Kirsty Cotton. I live next door actually." she introduced herself as Kirsty took notice to the three entering in towards the door from the background. Elliot noticed Kirsty's gaze and quickly turned over and chuckled.

"Ah, this man over here is none other than my own brother, Laslo Spencer." Elliot added, pulling over Laslo and bringing him aside to meet Kirsty.

"Uh...s'up." Laslo nodded, a bit uncomfortable to being dragged in at last minute and still tense as to whether or not Killer would jump out suddenly, somehow recognize him from his human alter ego, and still try to...well...kill him.

Elliot seemed a bit embarassed by his 'brother's' actions, but ignored as he pulled aside the beautiful girl and young boy to the door.

"And these...well this boy here is ten year old William Spencer...he's my...erm good boy SON here." he awkwardly said the word 'son' as though it was the first time he ever called him that- oh wait a minute. It was. But anyways, Elliot relaxened as he introduced the curious yet kindly faced girl.

"And this here is my sixteen year old daughter, Nikoletta Spencer." he introduced as Kirsty outstretched her hand for Elliot's 'daughter' to shake hands with.

"Nice to meet you Nikoletta." Kirsty smiled.

"Uh..call me Nikki is you wish." Nikoletta softly smiled, and to the honest opinion of how nice Kirsty seemed when suddenly-

"Uh Nikoletta is currently grounded." Elliot said, making Nikoletta stop dead and widened her eyes.

"And it's past William's bed time." he also added, making William jump a bit. The two 'children' glared at their 'father', as Elliot simply stared back.

"Oh...yeah. Don't cha just hate that?" Kirsty smiled, while Joey rolled her eyes, bored from being ignored as Nikoletta played along and nodded.

"Yes. My father is...a...pain in the ass!" Nikoletta squeaked in a happy giggle, grasping ahold of William suddenly as the two 'children' rushed off towards upstairs to hide from Elliot's wrath.

Elliot, on the other hand, didn't seem too offended. Honestly, the better in character to seeming like a normal family, the better. Though he was going to have remember the whole 'pain in the ass' later on to use against her.

"Ha ha. Kids are in trouble." Laslo chuckled, while Elliot turned to him and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you have to find yourself a job, brother?" Elliot questioned, as Laslo moaned a long 'Aaawww', sulking his shoulders and slumping up the stairs.

Afterwards, Angelique smiled in a purr to Elliot as she strutted away towards the stair.

"Call me if my presence is needed _Elliot." _she purred seductively and sensually as she then rushed smoothly up the stairs.

After a brief pause or so, Elliot turned his attention towards Kirsty and- wait. Joey had stormed off, muttering she was tired and would see Kirsty tomorrow, whilst Kirsty had remained to stay.

"Uh...kids." Elliot said, in an effort to ease the awkwardness as Kirsty smiled.

"Don't have any, not yet. But they seem sweet." she smiled.

"When you aren't alone." Elliot added, as they both shared a nice chuckle, and then rather a good stare for the briefest time. In honesty, there was something about it, something strange and indescribable that just had to remain in that stare before Kirsty cleared her throat and ran a hand through her thick hair.

"So...uh..anyways. It's late. I guess you and your family just moved here and are really tired so, I'll just go." Kirsty started off to leave when Elliot grasped ahold of her wrist- makign both hearts stop for a moment.

"Wait. No!" Elliot said, as Kirsty turned around, a bit startled but curious.

"Wait?" she repeated.

"Perhaps we could tomorrow? You and I...with ym family ofcourse!" Elliot blurted out quickly as Kirsty smiled brightly.

"Sure. I'd love that. It was nice meeting you Elliot, and I..uh..I'll see you tomorrow." and with that, the beautiful woman quietly started her way home.

Elliot's warm smile seemed to last as he slowly, chuckling to finally have his 'evil moment'. But then he stopped suddenly and said-

"I AM NOT A PAIN IN THE ASS! ! ! !"

All that came in reply was a mischievious, quieted erupter of laughter shared between the two 'children' of Elliot who hid somewhere upstairs.

Elliot sighed, knowing this was gonna take some serious getting used to.

That, and the fact it was most likely going to be the most awkward night of his life to share a bed with- Angelique!

He gulped, as he sighed tiredly and walked up the stairs, feeling suddenly as though he should be quite protective of himself- and tense and to be aware.

What a long night this was going to be...

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha! So now for a daytime alter ego the Cenobites are a family! Daaww! I gave y'all a Pinsty snippet! And a hint to JoeyElliot is you squinted. There is the human part of Elliot- and don't worry, everyone gets something happy and all good. You'll see! But it's complicated and I can't say quite yet.**

**How will meeting with the Spencer family again go? Will Joey and Doc get suspicious? What about Kirsty? Find out in the next chapter!**


	9. One Helluva Night

_**Author's Note:**__ Hey guys sorry for the long delay. Just recently got a new computer, so now everything is new and improved! Yipee! I had this chapter written down originally but the files from the old shitty computer haven't been downloaded so I've finally made my mind up to just write the chapter down. Enjoy! BTW, since this is an AU with HR2, HR3, or HR4 happening, it'll be explained as to why Angelique is a Cenobite then._

* * *

><p><span>One Helluva Night<span>

As soon as Elliot's aggrevated roar had been, the others had already found themselves exploring about the rest of the house in effort to not be discovered or punished. Well, punished in the matter for Nikoletta remarking a well deserved comment her 'father' in the disguise was a pain in the ass. Well, in her defense, Pinhead has made it known he loves _pain _with so called claims of being pain itself any times before, just he never specified as to what kind of pain. No judging people!

Aynwhoo, in the midst of all wittiness, she and Chatterer- rather remaining in his disguise as William, had discovered the nearby bedrooms and mischieviouly giggled.

_'I can't believe you actually had the nerve to call Master a pain in the ass!' _he smiled, shaking his head in still disbelief. Admittedly, Nikoletta was rather regretful for having said it, but if he was cool with it then she figured why worry then? Cracking a smile, she then giggled with him.

"Okay...you had to admit he deserved it- and always has." she added the last part with a wink, and both instantly erupted into laughter again. The two continously giggled for a few more minutes or so, but suddenly Nikoletta stopped, paled, and widened her coffee brown eyes (her human colored eyes). However, with his back turned, William hadn't noticed nor understood why she stopped.

_"What? Why'd ya stop?"_ he asked her, feeling the need to be concerned suddenly as well. Still, Nikoletta hadn't said a word while she gasped, still pale and frozen. William was about to turn around when the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard loudly in the room, and by then William spun on his two feet to quickly turn and find- Master! Standing at the door with his arms crossed and an obviously not too happy face!

"Humorous, isn't it?" he remarked, in his guise as well as Elliot and arched a brow. Well 'Mr. Sunshine' here obviously must've overheard the little conversation between the two.

"Um..." Nikoletta trailed, unsure quite of how to answer that.

_'Yes?' _William simply shrugged, while Pinhead/Elliot raised both his eyebrow, his face in the mix of a neutral to unamused. Nikoletta honestly face palmed herself at William's reply, though nonetheless Elliot shook his head.

"Do not get used to this alias for long. Or living withni the human realm, but as long as we're here- try to act as humane as possible PLEASE? !" Elliot sighed, huffing his plead tiredly and rolling his eyes. Knowing the immaturity that had occurred with them being Cenobites alone, Elliot could only imagine the possible endless ways that his little henchmen here could screw this up and blow their cover much to the dismay of what he wanted.

"Yes Master." Nikoletta muttered, before a small smirk teased her lis, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"What? What is it?" Elliot inquired, caught by this attention and suddenly curious.

"Just...if we're to remain in our former human behavior- which includes restong- wouldn't that mean you have to share a bed with _Angelique?" _she sniggered, as by then William raised both his eyebrows, surprised as well and laughed.

Elliot flushed a deep, cherry or beet, whichever color you prefer. Either or, the heated blush on Elliot's cheeks was clearly evident and RIGHT THERE for the two Cenobites to easily see and giggle at.

"Erm...well I..I..er...goodnight _children!" _he dismissed her comment, quickly exiting himself embarassed before anymore could be said. Admittedly, what they said was embarassingly- and for Elliot- miserably true. The princess would be all over him by nightfall, and the pin headed Cenobite fearfully worried as to whether or not it was a good idea to even go to sleep. After all, there was most likely an embarassing and horrifying chance that Angelique would tear his clothes off and sexually harass him for that matter.

Groaning, Elliot shook his head, deciding to head to the respectable living room of this newly 'borrowed' house. If he wanted to tell the truth, the place was honestly nice. Nothing exquisite nor fancy, but...better than trash. Sighing, Elliot glanced briefly to the side and noticed the nearby house- Kirsty's house.

Wondering as to whether or not he would learn something interesting, Elliot was unable to help himself but to briefly check over. So, he approached the window for a closer view as his eyes caught the sight of her shadow coming to the fully open, no curtains at all, window of her bedroom that wasn't too hard to see.

Little did he expect to find- my goodness! A shirtless Kirsty with that accursed bra he had picked up earlier before!

Elliot felt his heart stop beating, and quickly turned away before Kirsty, whom had been by her drawer of her bedroom located by her window, could turn to notice someone watching her. Elliot's cheeks felt like they were on fire, worried as to what sights would once again haunt him. It was bad enough that accursed bra constantly entered his thoughts inappropriately everytime Kirsty was in thought or recently before in his presence.

Oh God...though she did have nice breasts.

_'STOP THAT ABSURDITY RIGHT NOW!' _he screamed as loudly as possible to himself in his thoughts. If he had screamed it, it probably would've been loud enough to have been heard from in space.

Well, it was heard though. Unfortunately for the telepathic William, who could easily hear the thoughts of others it was quite a scare to hear Elliot scream wildly in his thoughts suddenly. Actually, the poor guy literally jumped scared cold and nearly fell on the floor, also scaring the living daylights outta Nikoletta as well.

For a family house, that second of it had it turn into a scream house for just a second.

_'Maaaaaaaaaster! ! ! What the hell was that? !' _William's voie whined, hurt and annoyed by Elliot's mental roar. However, there came no reply as Elliot shook his head repeatedly. Trying so desperately to get that cursed image of Kirsty Cotton shirtless, but still, it wouldn't leave. Much to his annoyance and temptation to want to bash his head against the wall.

Grumbling, WHY did it always have to be him to end up being cursed with the awkward images? ! Or end up finding the awkward stuff like her bra alnoe for that matter.

_'Ugh..honestly. And I thought that one previous time I accidentally stumbled upon Pistonhead and Dreamer in heavy sexual intercourse was more awkward and haunting.' _he groaned to himself, placing a hand across his forehead and rubbing his temples.

_'Um...thanks for that information I also didn't need to know either.' _William's voice once again entered in Elliot's mind again.

_'WOULD YOU STOP INTERFEARING WITH MY MIND? !' _Elliot responded back mentally instead if screaming, biting down his mouth and stamping his feet annoyed.

_'Hey not my fault. You're a big open book, plus your not a quiet mouse in your thoughts ya know. As a matter of fact, I wonder if I can poke through people's dirty secrets hee hee..' _William giggled mischieviously, while Elliot shook his head repeatedly.

_'EXIT YOURSELF OUT OF MY HEAD IMMEDIATELY!' _Elliot warned in between the seemingly nonstop laughter. Immediately after the laughter died down in exchange to pant for air, a pointles mental argument ensued between the 'father and son'.

_'Or else what?' _William inquired for a challenge.

_'You know exactly what! There's no necessity to inform you in a repeat yet again boy!' _came Elliot's spat-back sassy reply.

_'No I don't know. And there you go back to the old English vocabulary.' _William sighed, gesturing that somewhere upstairs he was rolling his eyes.

_'Don't make me come up those stairs! ! !' _Elliot growled.

_'And what? Read the works of Shakespeare to me?' _William laughed. Obviously, when in mental conversations, William was bold and unafraid to speak his mind- literally. Like pun intended.

"So help me I'll punish you!" Elliot finally shouted out loudly, from where he had walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"I didn't mean to make a mess throwing the mattress outta the window!" Laslo cried. Elliot rolled his eyes, though was interested as to what and why a mattress had been thrown out of the window.

_'And just what do you plan on 'punishing' me with?' _William said, in a sarcastic, dry tone.

_'With PAIN...and chains! ! !' _Elliot had decided this time to keep that response to he and William only. After all, the last thing he needed was the others glaring at him for no apparent reason while he looked like a fool getting into a mental conversation with a kid.

_'Oooooooooooh! I'm SO terrified. Have mercy.' _William sarcastically remarked, as he had come out of his room and stood at the top of the stairs, waving his arms and about rolling his eyes. If you listened closely, a boyish snigger could be heard while Elliot stared unamused.

"Oh William, don't make me confess a personal secret of yours to the others." Elliot winked, grinning like a chesire cat up to a dirty scheme. At that, the small boy had stopped laughing and looked to the bottom of the staircase, and paled.

_'You...you wouldn't dare! You're bluffing!' _William accused, slowly backing away in the direction towards where his considerate bedroom was.

"Alright then, if you truly insist I'm a meer bluffing fool then...NIKOLETTA! WILLIAM HERE LO-"

_'Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! I'll shut up just...just don't do that!'_ he stuttered, cheeks flushing a bright red. Everything became briefly silent, though neither one looked at one another. Suddenly, William snapped his head up and grinned wickedly like a chesire cat, obviously having found something within Elliot's mind to use against in a form of blackmail.

_'Bwa ha ha ha! You saw Kirsty Cotton naked? ! I can see the image in your head, and I am SO showing to "Mommy".' _he said, laughing at the surprised and fearful expression of Elliot before waving goodbye and only heading off to bed.

"Mum...what do you..? Oh NO!" Elliot roared, shaking his head and paling nervously. "Don't you DARE infuriate the princess!" he warned angrily.

Though now, much to the misfortune of Elliot, the young Cenobite in disguise probably had a list of greedy or embarassing demands he found humorous or longed for for his Master to do unless he wanted the blackmail to be seen by Angelique. And quite a wrath did the princess have.

The former World War I Captain growled, rolling his eyes annoyed at this riduclous, unecessary insanity. Goodness how he couldn't for this to be overwith soon, just had about half the nerve to go over straight to Kirsty's house and get it over with. If it weren't for the bad idea in mind he would encounter her shirtless. Oh boy...

"Just a little longer Xipe. It'll be overwith soon." he told himself.

* * *

><p><em><span>MEANWHILE<span>_

Angelique stared restlessly at her former human image in the mirror place delicately in front of the master bedroom on the wide, cherry wood dresser. Beautiful as she was, that wasn't her appeal in mind.

But oh how she longed to keep this face. For the most part, she absolutely _hated_ being a Cenobite. Beautiful or not. With pain and pleasure or nothing. Either or, Angelique had a pitied feeling inside that Xipe would impossibly find some kind of an interest in that human Cotton girl, as much as she simply wanted to brush that thought away and roll her eyes.

Narrowing her inticingly dark eyes, she closed them suddenly to remember how she even ended up this way. ow when she had been the restless sex slave to Jacques, the lust and longing for not only freedom, but to be in her demon realm and rule rightfully once again as the princess.

So, within some point of the eighteenth century, through love making she had told him of this prized Lament Box, found it, and convinced him to open it. So, with all the yada yada edited out of the nonsense gore, usua; pitiful eye rolling screams and such, Angelique had herself encounter none other than, to her luck, the favored son Leviathan himself, Xipe Totec as well as his little Gash. She figured she was presentably and extraordinarily attractive to attempt seduction upon his son, perhaps become his consort?

What she hadn't considered was Leviathan ordering her as a Cenobite and for Xipe to suddenly betray her. Angered as she was, it was though sometimes enjoyable having to work by his side- though she wanted _more._

And nobody at all was going to stand in her way now.

You know, she had the slightest temptation to do some kind of an evil cackle or such. Go all corny villainess bound to suffer a bad fate in the end and just enjoy the hell outta herself now- but she didn't. Pretty girls don't "do" evil laughs now.

No, according to Angelique, in which what she precisely did, was quickly strip herself, plop herself down onto the bed. Stretching her arms and tirely and grinning wickedly, Angelique rested her eyes.

Oh yeah, why not try sexually harassing Xipe? Out of boredom. In maybe the slightest 0 out of 1000% chance he'd actually give in. Wait- 0?

At the very thought of that, Angelique hid a growl and rolled her eyes, throwing her hed against the pillows- but rather hit her head against the wooden beaming to this bed.

"OW!" she yelled, obnoxiously loud enough for all the others. It didn't honestly hurt that much, but she was rather curious as to seeing who'd come to see if she was alright. In which- no one did.

"Oh COME ON!" she growled, heavily annoyed again and folded her arms.

And though she swore not to be immature, Angelique couldn't help herself but think.

_'This mission FREAKIN' SUCKS!_

* * *

><p><em><span>MEANWHILE<span>_

From nearby where William and Nikoletta were, there came a sudden startled scream- quite high pitched, similar to a girl's. William, in shock and simay quickly turned to see if Nikoletta was alright and had been the one to scream. But she shrugged, wide eyed and obviously hadn't opened her mouth once.

So, with that, the two then rushed off, grudgingly, to see if it was Angelique up to something- _again._

But when the two had rather quietly rushed to where the princess was, she too had satten straight up and hadn't said a word either. Wide eyed, though nto necesarily one to care much as to who exactly screamed, Angelique simply shrugged.

"I haven't said a word." was all the princess said simply. And with that, all three found themselves in an awkward staring contest before Angelique grew impatient with the two of them just standing there.

"If you lovebirds have something special planned in mind then you've foolishly come to the wrong room. Beat it!" she hissed, in midst while William tensed and flushed. Nikoletta though, bravely flipped the bird straight to Angelique's face before William slammed the door, muting out the real shrill shrieks that came from the princess.

"Psh. Lovebirds." Nikoletta tried to laugh off what neither two could forget spoken from the princess. William nodded, hiding his flush but turning his back briefly to where nearby doors were located, just so she couldn't see his face.

_'Yeah. That's...that's..-' _he stopped suddenly when another scream, this one rather more freaked out than terrified. And at that instant moment, the two then narrowed their eyes and made a sly smile.

"Laslo." both said at the near same time.

In which, speaking of, our obese friend here (in obviously human disguise like the rest) was currently backed in a corner, eyes peering straight at the strangely bloodied mess of a mattress. And as soon as the other two rushed in, they nearly ran out sick at the sight.

"Ugh! What the hell is that? !" Nikoletta shrieked, then pinching her nose.

_'I think I'm gonna...gonna..' _William suddenly felt woozy, as his skin had paled about as well, and nearly fell backwards, but resisted the urge to collapse right then and there.

"Did something DIE on my mattress? ! Cos...well...I was thinking..." Laslo trailed, unsure of how to finish whatever sentence e was going to say.

_'What? Spit it out!' _William impatiently demanded. Well, I mean, of course it's going to be William! He's the only freakin' telepathic one of the group I write in italics!

"Why would I want to spit on the floor? That's rude!" Laslo questioned, folding his arms. The other two groaned and face palmed themselves before Laslo seemed to catch on as to what they exactly meant and made an 'o' before nodding.

"Oh! Right! Um, do ya wonder if maybe this was were Julia Cotton died on? Ya know, the exact mattress?" he questioned, making Nikoletta perk her head up and arched a brow. Staring down at the mattress, she questioned about that for the briefest while before looking concerned.

"That's not your blood on the mattress, is it?" she questioned, tensed.

"NO! I might like vampires but I don't cut myself to be like one of them!" Laslo defended, tone clearly offended.

_'Vampires don't exist...' _William muttered, eyes looking the floor while Laslo, who obviously heard that, muttered something about wishing the Cullens would eat William, before Nikoletta smacked him.

"OW!" he yelped, showing puppy eyes to her. Though obviously, Nikoletta didn't honestly care for any sort of puppy eyes as long as a bloody mattress in the room.

"You realize blood could ressurect her, right? Laslo- please do us all a favor and dispatch of that mattress properly and- oh damn! Great! Now I'm starting to sound like freakin' Master!" she stamped her foot, once realizing she had extended her vocabulary in her at first command and- dammit! Great! Now I'M talking like Pinhead too!

Laslo seemed to comply, though obviously had a different idea in mind as he simply opened the nearby window, and- tossed the mattress out after an effort to get it out!

"That...uh..Laslo that's considerable pollution." Nikoletta simply stated, pointing her finger accusingly while Laslo grinned.

"Watch." he mouthed, and within seconds came the rustling noise down below of nearby bushes, and out the sound of low rumblings and growls before the poor bloody mattress was torn apart far worse than what the Cenobites did to a sinned soul.

Oh my, it was none other than Killer behind this mattress murder. Somehow, Laslo seemed to expect that, but not the other two as they curiously peered their heads down from the window to see the violent dog eating away at the mattress.

"Uh...wait." Nikoletta simply said, furrowing her brows.

"What?" Laslo curiously and innocently asked.

_'You realize that this dog has it implied that the mattress is __you__, right? Either thinking it was you that jumped or your scent was on the matteress. Which...kinda means you've still got a physcopathic dog on your trail.' _William explained, in once he made note to that, did Laslo suddenly seem worried again and quickly- of course after Nikoletta and William took their heads away from the window- did he slam it shut and locked it with as many locks as possible. Oh my- even barging it with several chairs he found...from- nowhere apparently.

"Um...erm..we'll just be going now." Nikoletta said, shifting her feet awkwardly as she gently grasped ahold of William's shoulders and lead the two of them out. In the meanwhile did poor Laslo once again cradle himself against the corner in fear of an impossibility Killer would somehow jump at spectacular heights towards the window and break through, all while motivated through getting revenge on him!

"I will never go near a dog again, I will never go near a dog again, I will never go near a dog again, I will never go near a dog again..." he muttered and repeated quite the several hundred times to himself.

* * *

><p><em><span>LATER THAT NIGHT<span>_

Night clouds had gathered and made low brewings, obviously a sign it was going to pour rain at any given moment. Though nobody could honestly, for the Cenobites were all mostly asleep.

It was honestly not too hard to having to get used to doing 'human' activities like sleeping, but how long had it been since they had an honest sleep? Who even knew, anyways?

Either or, each one seemed to have an interesting adventure. Elliot for that matter, who decided to remain as Elliot just in case for the slightest reason an unwanted guest would come into the room at any given unexpected moment.

That, and pins and pillows most certainly do not go together. Better yet, it's not the most comfortable idea either!

Elliot re-discovered he was a light sleeper, and having Angelique next by most certainly supported that the whole 'light sleeper' thing wasn't natural. He honestly felt tensed enough to be concerned as to whatever move Angelique had in mind. So, with his back turned her, he slightly shivered as he slept in a feeling that had not been there for a long time.

The princess was quite a quiet sleeper- for the first hour! She seemed to have stirred at some point, whether she heard something. And suddenly she was all about Elliot like a rabbit! Or some other random animal you can imagine from _Animal Planet _in the heat of the moment of mating season.

Much to how riduclously awkward this was Elliot, Angelique came up with an excuse she was 'cold' and wanted to snuggle with him, and boy even if she was making up excuses- this one was true! Angelique was absolutely bone chilling cold to the touch, and to mak things even more awkward- her breasts were pushing against his back.

"Oh come on." Elliot mouthed silently to himself, the words made cleverly not audible at all. Angelique's eyes were closed anyway, but not her mouth as she continuously made annoying loud moans.

Oh for goodness sake he wasn't even TOUCHING her!

_"If she's this aroused I fear she might explode if I touch back." _Elliot thought to himself, rolling his eyes. For just a second, he wondered if his thoughts would be enough to wake William up just so the two could get into another mental argument. But the kid was dead asleep probably.

"Oh..oh..OH Xipe." she murmured, completely unnecessary, as her nails dug right into his back. And boy her nails were like knives, sharp the very simple touch.

Suddenly, Elliot thought up of a clever idea and smirked, as his free hand silently and secretly reached for the crystal necklace that was the current reason why he was still in disguise as Elliot in the first place, and was able to successfully slip it off at the perfect timing in which Angelique had rested her forehead by his head and was about to wrap her legs around him (Christ when can we officially consider this rape? !) when the sharp pins poked at her!

The princess yelped loudly, enough for all nearby the other rooms to hear as she literally jumped back three feet away, sitting straight up and panting. Elliot- now Pinhead- smirked in success before hiding it as he turned around to face the sore and crankily wide awake princess.

"Angelique, whatever may be the disturbance?" he asked with one eye open.

Angelique pouted her lip, folding her arms after she done rubbing her forehead which had, admittedly, been painfully poked by the pins.

"Your disguise has slipped off suddenly- THAT is the disturbance." she said, before suddenly pouncing right back into his arms, her arms wrapping around his waist suddenly. Uncomfortable by the feel, Pinhead shut his eyes and cussed mentally in his thoughts about the plan failing. She was even more aroused and turned on by him, gosh this was inteleroable behavior!

Moaning about all aroused and about, Pinhead felt the temptation to do the seemingly physical impossible and perhaps drag a pin out of his head and poke her with it. Then again, wouldn't he lose a part of his brain as well? Shuddering at the thought, Pinhead was about as irked and violated when suddenly came a saviour of a voice- and this coming from a guy who honestly doesn't give a crap for any sort of religion out there!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! SOME OTHER PEOPLE HERE LIKE ME ARE TRYING TO SLEEP! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! ! !"

Well, seems as though the princess absurd nonsense was enough to wake the others, including an obviously annoyed to the wall Laslo.

Huffing, the princess pulled away and friskilyslammed her head against the pillow.

Smiling in relief for it seemingly being over of no longer being considerably sexually harassed, Pinhead leaned back down to rest happily on the pillow when sudenly-

BOOM!

The pillow exploded, with feathers scattering wildly about.

His pins had torn the pillow up! And for that matter, he had forgotten overall that he was still Pinhead!

When a feather landed delicately by his nose, it twitched and then Pinhead sneezed rather loudly. Sniffling, he frowned and grumbled about never going to be able to get any sort of sleep tonight. Not with a horny Angelique and his apparent allergy to feathers here.

Unfortnately and unbeknown to Pinhead, Angelique was not most certainly done at all in her lustful attempts.

And just when it couldn't get worse for any of the others.

* * *

><p><em>BROOM!<em>

The loud thunder could be heard banging, as lightening flashed as well suddenly when the clouds that had been slowly transforming into rainclouds finally snapped. Rain immediately fell and began to pour about.

It was bad enough for poor William, shuddered up in the blankets and feeling small in his child disguise, with the feeling that the dark was going to creep out on him.

_'Oh REAL mature and impressive of yourself.' _he rolled his eyes at his own self for his foolish, unnecessary fear of the dark, and now to add on the list being thunderstorms themselves. Considerably normal fears for children- except he wasn't technical a real child.

_BRANG! BROOM!_

_'Aw come on! Mr..uh...whoever the Hell controls the weather. Stop it! Stop it! Cut it out!" _William desperately pleaded, hiding his head under the blankets miserably. This was certainly riduclous to his own opinion, but the more thunder and lightening brashed, it seemed the room honestly got darker and he could feel his heart pound. At one moment, William jumped startled and nearly hit against the wall.

_'OW! This sucks! Why I oughtta & * # ! ! $ % ^ ! ? ! ~ ' =` \ + # $ ! ! !' _he cussed loudly in his thoughts.

_CRACKLE!_

Lightening flashed down violently, the bright white flash to it blinding his eyes briefly before he backed against rhe wall and grinned nervously and trembled.

_'Okay! Okay! I won't cuss anymore! Just stop it! I might not exaclty be like Master when t comes to intimidation factor of saying this but- don't make meh send out the chains!' _he warned, narrowing his eyes. What? You didn't suppose Pinhead was the only one who knew how to use chains now, did you?

"William?" came the whispered voice gently of a girl, startling the kid to nearly flying back down on his back. Which, honestly he did stumble back and almost on the floor. Never thought I'd ever find myself a jittery child that was juttery without any sort of sugary treat in their system.

_'GAH! I...uh..Boogeyman? !' _he gasped, trying to maintain a karate stance similar to one of the many from _The Karate Kid._

"Um...no, just me." came the reply, a through the darkness of where his door came out instead Nikoletta, still in her disguise as well, and concerned for William.

_'Oh...Nikki I just uh...hi?' _he flushed, just starting to relax with the assurance of him at least not being alone when more lightening struck and thunder broomed about, the rain obviously pouring harder from this rather violent storm. William's grin faded in a record of less than a second as he trembled, at first slightly but startled but then so scared he ended jump straight towards Nikoleta suddenly, hugging onto her tiny waist fearfully.

She too jumped, rather startled by how sudden he had come to her. But quickly relaxing, she slowly brought her arms down to rub his back. It was pretty obvious he was admittedly fearful, and she couldn't blame him. Honestly, she eventually smiled warmly as he tightened the hug around her waist.

_'I'm sorry Nikki- er...well, I've got special permission to call ya that, right?' _he softly whispered to her thoughts, and after a small pause she nodded.

"Call me Nikki." she whispered, closing her eyes and snuggling him, as they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms through the passing storm.

* * *

><p><em><span>THE NEXT MORNING<span>_

Chicken better pray in great thanks that none lived nearby where the Cenobites were basically hiding out, for at this while, if one did blow a whole 'cock-a-doodle-doo' or some other crap like that they'd have their feathers ripped apart by the 'pain chains'.

Still, the sun shined brightly through the nearby window in the bedroom where Angelique and Pinhead kinda slept together. And I mean in the manner of they shared a bed, not literally slept together or something of that. Much to the dismay of Angelique.

Admittedly, Pinhead- who had quickly reverted back to Elliot after accidentally causing the feathers from the pillow he laid his head on to explode due to the pins- groaned and awoke slowly. Strangely, there seemed to be an added chill in the air, and still he could hear Angelique moaning and murmuring inappropriate things as she dreamt. Basically, Angelique is going to end making this rating turn to an M most likely with her thoughts.

So, while Elliot shuddered, he then overheard the chirping excitment of the others, obviously they discovered something new in the house that had never been seen before.

"Ooh more updated technology to explore!" he grinned happily and spoke to himself, quickly getting out of bed and about to rush out when Angelique awoke. At first, she stared groggily and tiredly- but then gasped and widened her eyes. Admittedly, there seemed to be a part of her that looked guilty of a crime like a young child that stook their hand in the cookie jar and stole a cookie quickly before dinner.

"Uh...wait! Xipe! Wait! Don't!" she said, just as he already left the room. And though he ignored her and dismissed it as she obviously wanted something from him, there was something off about her tone. As if she had something interesting in a warning to say.

But before he could ask or even notice as he quickly headed down the stairs, where on the couch where the other three, who obviously had gotten up earlier before him, staring at the strange, wide cubicle object that was playing some entertainment programs- they all turned over and gasped.

Laslo suddenly paled and fainted against the couch, Nikoletta quickly covered William's widened and disturbed eye,s while she looked ready to faint any second herself as she closed her own eyes, and then Laslo screamed.

"HAVE YOU NO DECENCY MAN? !"

Elliot heard Angelique's nearby coming footsteps and turned around to look at her curiously. She bit her lip, obviously unsure of what she was about to say that seemed to so delicate. But feelnig another chill, Elliot looked down and figured out EXACTLY what was up.

For some of the utterly most strangest, unexplainable, most likely Angelique-related reason- he was completely, totally, absolutely NAKED!

* * *

><p><strong>Bwa ha ha ha! Honestly, I don't think ths was my best chapter, but I had to pull through for you guys.<strong>

**Wow, let's count up the insanity here. My total: Countless to infiniy of this crack filled fluffy adventure. XD. Until the next chapter!**


	10. Television and a Dora Punishment

_**Author's Note: **__Oh Gosh you guys, I've honestly never felt more patriotic after listening to Whitney Houston's 'The Star Spangled Banner' live. Wearing a simple track suit, she's stunning and her voice is absolutely breathtaking. Dear Lord I had so many chills and tears in my eyes. Now, what does that have to do with this? Nothing. Just pointing out random stuff. XD_

Television and a Dora Punishment

* * *

><p>"ANGELIQUE? ! ? What is the meaning of this? !" Elliot roared absolutely flushed by his current nude state. Admittedly, for the sake of those innocent, I shall not go into the wonderful details of his current nudity. Noticing a nearby convinently placed lampshade, a pink frilly one in such reminder to Kirsty's bra-<p>

_'LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ACURSED IMAGE! ! !' _Elliot/Pinhead shrieked in his thoughts very loudly and in a violent manner, a bit obvious he was holding down his tongue from saying something, but everyone was too busy covering their eyes and innocence to even notice. Heck, even Williamm wasn't about to risk the chance of supposedly having his eyes 'burned out and exploding'. Oh come on people! It wasn't THAT bad.

Well, I mean, not for us fans. No...it was very excellent. But hey, this is his Troop here, and it's gotta to be somewhere around seven o'clock in the morning. Wouldn't enjoy it necessarily now that if it was seven or somewhere around that timing early in the morning, and all of a sudden out of the blue walks in your boss- butt naked. And oblivious of the fact. I then kind of feel for them.

The princess on the other hand, now it all seemed to make sense with her suddenly warning Elliot repeatedly not to leave the room. (Unless if it was for one of her many ten thousand clingy reasons to lust for.)

However, upon her bone white pale face was there an obvious bright red flushing glowing. Shrugging her shoulders and sinking her head low, she made an innocent child-like face almost as if _'What? Who, me?'_

"Now, why would you ever accuse me of ever doing such a violation?" she asked with widened puppy eyes. Seriously, I have to admit and give heavy credit to the princess and her wonderful acting of innocence. Well, the questionable face of confused doubt that is. Otherwise, it was obviously OBVIOUS she was behind this. Must've torn off Xipe's jim jammies in a violent manner I suppose.

"Ugh! Dear Leviathan Angelique! ! ! You're the only one who actually WANTS to rip his clothes off!" Nikoletta gasped, eyes covered from what sight she feared would blind her eyes. Come on people! It's not THAT bad. Isn't it?

"HEY!" Elliot gasped, offended and turning a bright beet red. Crossing his arms and huffing in a manner similar to Grumpy from _Snow White, _he muttered something about _'typical picky women'._

"Though as you mention it in conversation Xipe...I do rather find you quite attractive.." Angelique murmured to actually herself in comment, eyebrow arched and eyeing obviously- well- his sweet ass. And no, I'm not going into details dammit! It'a a nice booty, I'll leave you to imagine the rest. Well, a nice one for Angie here- but not for the poor unfortunate others.

_"Oh COME ON already! ! ! What is with everything and everyone on this damned planet trying to destroy my innocence as I'm here? !" _William groaned obnoxiously in his thoughts, obviously having had it up to here. Without looking at Elliot nearby, Nikoletta uncovered one of her hands covering her eyes to rub his back comfortably. Now, she could only see his back and no longer tensed and angered. But from the front side, William had better covered his brightly flushed face of a tomato red color.

"Angelique! Admit it! YOU are the one behind this current situation of my...erm...indecency." Elliot accused, pointing straight towards the chest at princess Angelique. Though it seemed she lost 75% of her intelligence at that moment, for she thought he was pointing at her, erm, breasts. Staring down at them briefly, she furrowed her eyebrows confused as she looked at him.

"You find my breasts to cause mischief?" Angelique asked slowly.

_'WHAT THE HELL PEOPLE? ! Did I need to hear that? ! ? For some supposed alias as parents, you guys suck! Exposing your kids to all this! What's next? ! I get to play on the train tracks of a busy subway? !" _William yelled, and though unable to actually talk for that manner, he furiously waved his arms about in gesture to reminder of him, himself as a child disguise of his former human self, as if he was actually talking.

"I shall have you informed I make a wonderful father!" Elliot defended, accidentally dropping the pink lamp shade covering his ding dings to cross his arms angrily. Nikoletta screeched as though blinded, covering her eyes while William turned his face away towards the couch to hide his innocence. Well, rather whatever was _left _of it.

Ah, and as for our dear fellow Simon, he had once again curled him into a fetal position in the nearby corner as the night previously when having been stalked by his infuriated 'friend', Killer the Dog. Only this was far worse, as our poor obese friend was in complete sobbing tears and shaking his head in denial.

"No! No! No! I'm gonna have nightmares tonight!" he yelped.

"I'm not THAT bad!" Elliot snapped at him, which was a poor mistake. It only made Simon cry harder, though Angelique raised her eyebrows high, still staring at Elliot behind his back as she nodded in agreement happily to his comment. Somehow, Elliot must've sensed this as he turned around and narrowed his warm brown eyes.

"Dammit princess! I shall not deal with such inapporpriate and lustful behavior right now! Not when there's work to be done with Cotton!" Elliot reminded, rubbing his forehead in the gathering, pounding headache of stress.

"Cotton?" Angelique repeated, confused as if figuring out for the first time there were fifty states in America. Well, actually I don't blame her on this one considering the time period she had been turned into a Cenobite was far beyond that time. Though the others too stared up confused at their Master with a perfectly etched 'WTF?' face.

"Kirsty! Kirsty! Kirsty! Cotton! KIRSTY COTTON! You know? ! Or must I once again remind you who is the true purpose to this damn mission? !" Elliot stamped his foot and proceeded to throw a childish temper tantrum. Jumping and down like a kid being denied a cookie before dinner if you want me to put it basically for an interesting and rather disturbing mental image.

_'Sheesh. And I thought __I__ was the kid.' _William rolled his eyes, though suddenly his possibly ten to twelve year old face glowed in mischief. Well, there was a sudden glint spark within his emerald eyes, obviously up to something. A grin was wide as a chesire cat's crossed his face, and Elliot immediately knew to try and not question. Unfortunately, the others hadn't thought the same for their curiousity.

"What is it Will?" Nikoletta murmured to him, with an apparent nickname she had given to him. He turned to her, telepathically remarking something that was enough to make the dark haired 'sixteen' (Really twenty-three, but in this forced alias Elliot had deemed her a teenager.) year old human girl go absolutely white in the face, coffee brown eyes widened in utter disbelief. And when she looked briefly at Elliot, it was a mortified face of what was basically to translation 'What the hell is wrong with you? !'

And our World War I Captain had no choice admittedly but to sigh in frustration from the lingering curiosity. Narrowing his eyes and frowning unamused, it seemed as though everyone had forgotten about his complete nudity. Besides, he had spotted an apparent nearby cactus plant (Now what the hell is a cactus doing there in the middle of a 'For Sale' (rather currently "Borrowed" (stolen) house) house? ! Huh, anyone notice how many ( ) there are here? Doh! Getting off track!) and placed it in front of him.

Karma's a bitch. Keep that cactus plant in mind people.

"Dare I ask what mischief you have stored in your mind William? Clearly it was enough to make Nikoletta as pale as a ghost.." he inquired. It seemed as though William had been expecting and waiting for his Master, in the alias of what he enjoyed to say in mock as 'Daddy' to ask.

_'Daddy...do you mean the same Kirsty Cotton as in the 'accursed' bra belonging to her you can't ever seem to get out of your mind?' _the small boy questioned playfully, obviously mocking Elliot. Ah, so now he had found the perfect timing to black-mail. But boy oh boy did Elliot have several things in store for the perfect come-back.

As long as Angelique hadn't been aware of what William remarked, then things would be fine for Elliot's revenge. And trust me, that princess was too damn lost in staring at Elliot to even take notice if the world exploded or if Leviathan, their floaty diamond God of Hell, crashed through the roof suddenly and announcing they were all fired.

However, William must've made certain Simon heard, whom the poor guy fainted at the idea in mention. Sheesh, what's with his sudden sensitivity? His blissful idioticness is bound to return at any given moment, but I guess it turns out a stalking dog with murderous intent truly can change a guy, demon or not.

"Tell me William. Though I shall point out of your remark floating about in your mind as well- words seem to fail you. And there's another little remark here we both share, and I'd simply _love _trying to tell the others about it. Especially-"

_"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I'm sorry man! Erm- Master! Erm- hell, I'll even call ya King Master and dress up as a freakin' joker. Just PLEASE don't tell her! ! !" _William pleaded desprately, flickering quickly over to the feet of Elliot and staring up with innocent eyes. However, William's speed had carelessly sent the cactus flying about at such a speed like an arrow fired from a bow.

And in the meanwhile, Simon had been slowly regaining consciousness.

"Ugh. Wh- what happened?" he questioned within his gaze, about to raise his head up when suddenly the cactus plant was sent slamming through and currently stuck like a lodged knife in the wall, at the exact spot in which Simon would've lifted his head up. He gulped, and didn't take that thought well as he quickly screeched and ran to the others.

"FINAL DESTINATION CURSE! ! !" he cried in fear.

"The Final What-Now?" Nikoletta arched a brow, repeating what she had somewhat caught of his nonsense screaming. Angelique in the meanwhile must've been slowly returning to reality of Elliot centric world, and blinked her eyes.

"Wha...?" the princess remarked, snapping her head up and pretending to have actually taken notice of all that happened.

"Okay, I was up early and stuff to make certain Killer didn't come after me-" Simon had begun to frantically explain, in search and digging through the couch to find something. Apparently, in the midst of all this chaos, the television had been shut off. Wait, also apprently the threesome here were watching something.

_'Hey Master? Erm- Dad? Have you ever heard of Spongebob Squarepants? That is so freakin' hilarious! Is he real? He's funny looking from the humans...' _William commented, babbling off from his question.

Elliot raised both his eyebrows, shaking the boy who had been previously basically kissing his feet before in desperation for him not to reveal a secret in front of the others.

"Why in the name of Leviathan, Lord of Hunger, Flesh, and Desire- would I ever give such a care in the entire human universe and beyond over such a strangely looking comical character of a cubicle shaped sponge with a low witted intelligence with obvious intentions of an audience aimed for young children? ! ? Tell me- WHY? ! ?" he demanded, obviously cranky.

William shrugged and headed down towards the couch where at the current moment Simon had forcibly lifted the seat where Nikoletta had bene sitting at, as she was now clinging on to it desperately for dear life as he literally with no such careful balance had her up there, while Simon just looked for the remote.

_'Put her down you idiot!" _William commanded to Simon.

"I need to find proof that we've somehow cheated Death and now it's after us!" was all that came from his response.

"Why I oughtta- ugh. Simon! If you drop me, so help me I'll think up of a 1,000 torturous and murderous ways to end you! !" Nikoletta warned, clutching tightly to the couch seat. Though finally after did he let her down, Angelique arched a brow curiousl at that rather creative threat.

"A thousand ways to die? Hmph. Could you actually imagine that becoming a show basing off the foolish ends of low witted humans? And in humorous entertainment? Bah!" the princess remarked, rolling her eyes.

"A silly show indeed." Elliot nodded in agreement, STILL once again forgetting he was complete nude.

"MASTER!" the three shouted, while Angelique didn't give an honest care in the world what or IF he wore clothes.

"Alright! Alright! I shall find whatever remains of my torn pajams, with all _gracious _thanks to the princess." Elliot gritted his teeth sarcastically at that word, storming off to his room.

"Psh. He wants me." Angelique mumbled to herself satisfied.

"Yeah. Dead." Nikoletta added in sarcastically, snickering with the two boys. The princess snapped her head over, ready to lunge at the only other female of this group with heavy intent of killing.

"FOUND IT!" Simon announced suddenly, emergigng victorious with a remot in hand, and a sudden shining light to it as though from heaven. Heck, it looked like the exact scene from _Sword in the Stone! _

_"Congratulations." _William bitterly remarked.

"Hey! Trust me! Have you even SEEN what this weird thing is? !" Simon questioned, over eager. In his human time there had been some basic televsions, but none as advanced as this. Such a large screen, yet so thin, and everything so clear in such high...definition. Well, this technically certainly defined the age that our Cenobittic friends could recall from their human lives for sure.

As soon as he turned it on (After several frustrating minutes and cursing out the poor gadget for refusing an automatic voice command of 'Go' and 'Turn on', as well as Nikoletta, who barely understood technology like this herself, who had to be the unfortunate one to explain to Simon that whatever he saw in television as lie.)

"First the pie is a lie- now THIS? !" our obese friend sobbed miserably. Skulking, he surprisingly seemed to get over it rather quickly and finally found the power button to turn on this television.

And boy did the four question as to whether or not they were insane or not at whatever the hell they were apparently tuned in to now. It was of some weird as Hell lady, dressed in white latex suits that covered up to her face, with some other nearby possibly dancers engaging in such wierd techniques, nowhere near by far classy. And...were those- coffins? ! Coffins in the background? Heck, that wasn't even the half of what this thing was.

_"WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE?" _the weird female apparent singer sung loudly, as by then a bed had suddenly set on fire as well. Ugh, too many random things happening about.

"NO!" Simon answered, shocked and freaked out.

_'What the helll is this? Drunks 'R' Us; The TV Series? !' _William questioned, gawking.

"Ugh! Her techniques are so animalistic and cliché! Nowhere near lady-like at all! I'd very much prefer a stripping show!" Angelique remarked.

"That can be arranged." Simon grinned. My goodness, yes! Simon, of all people in the universe, with my credit and a tip to the hat is indeed a brave man for attempting to flirt with Princess Angelique of all people, especially after considering te endless arguments the two got ...fliriting. This must be within a dream within a dream within a dream, Inception style.

"Change this!" Nikoletta commanded, turning over in hopes to get this song out of her head. Apparently, she must prefer 'good' romances that don't involve seein that mysterious woman in a bikini, rocket in her breasts and cigarette in mouth nearb a burnt skeletal corpse on a ashy bed.

"I can't! I dunno what to do! Last I recall the televisions I had had only one channel! Eek!" our obese friend panicked, as Angelique snatched the remote out of his hand.

"Well then perhaps THIS can be arranged!" the princess snapped back at his attempted flirt, finding easily the button to changing the channel. Not having once suspected the channel they would end up endearing themselves into seeing a brightly colored cartoon program, obviously with targeted audience of young children. The main character's obnoxious laughter was enough to send the adults into pounding headaches, whilst William eagerly lifted his head and brightly smiled.

_'Spongebob!' _he squeaked happily, plopping comfortably back down on the seat next by to Nikoletta.

In the meanwhile, once again did Elliot return, wearing appropriate brown trouser pants and a simple white shirt, it would have to down for now. Unfortunately, the very pajames Angelique unadmittedly had destroyed were Xipe's very leather outfit, so now with that ruined- what's a guy gotta do? Desperate times call for desperate measures, and besides, for the others at least they didn't have to shield their eyes anymore.

IT IS NOT THAT BAD PEOPLE! ! !

"So, who exactly is this aquatic Robert character?" Elliot piped up, suddenly seemingly calm.

_'Uh...you mean Spongebob, right?' _William attempted to correct him, as Elliot frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Nooo. I mean the cartoon character for trageted young audience members, Robert." Elliot slowly said, almost as if mocking William as he shook his head.

_'It's- it's Spongebob, Master.' _William tried to remark as gently as possible, growing rather anoyed at having to repeat the obvious.

"Clearly his name is Robert."

_"It's SPONGE. BOB."_

"Robert."

_"Spongebob."_

"Robert!"

_"Spongebob! !"_

"ROBERT!"

_"SPONGEBOB! Sponge to the freakin' Bob dammit!" _William angrily waved his arms impatiently, finally snapping from this pointless argument.

"Augh! For goodness sake we'll call it Robby! There!" Nikoletta interjected in, having finally had enough of the two's increasingly growing louder argument.

"Shouldn't we ask Robert what he prefers..?" Simon curiously eeped in, raising a hand up slowly as if a student waiting for the teacher to call on him.

_"It's SPONG- oh fuck it already." _William buried his head in his hands of the annoyingsome stress.

"Such inappropriate language coming from such a disrespectful brat." Angelique remared, eyeing over to Elliot as if attempting to make a point.

_'Hey what's that supposed to mean ya royal pain in the a-"_

"William!" Nikoletta hushed him in from finishing that sentence suddenly. Now honesty, sh would've loved to have seen the exact face on Angelique after William would finish exactly what we all know he would've said.

"Ima just change the channel..." Simon announced to no one in particular, snatching the remote from Angelique's uncaring light grasp, as with a giddy smile flickered through the random channels, varying from such of small town channels to the world wide kind.

So while the four there all found themselves in one awkward staring contest, the only words heard from here were being of Simon's quick to judge reviews over each and every channel about.

_"And this Channel 7: Eyewitness News-"_

"Boring!" Simon yawned.

_"Previously on Gossip Girls-"_

"What-EVAR!" he mocked of one of the snotty rich girls from the show, carelessly waving his hand and rolling his eyes as if pretending to be like them. This was rather enough to briefly catch the attention of the others, who turned away from their staring contest to briefly focus on him.

"What? ! ? Who wants to waste their lives watching a bunch of rich chicks brag about their richiness and the hot emotionless dudes they're in a constant on and off relationship? !" Simon inquired, face flushing red.

"The same people who ednure themselves into reading such a supernatural romance novel over an emotionless human girl moan about how everyone lusts for her so in the universe in which vampires and werewolves clash." Angelique replied dryly, as in which Simon blew a rasberry right at her, whilst the princess growled.

"Enough! This immaturity is getting the best of us, and I shall not allow this to continue on so forth any longer!" Elliot stamped his foot, unable to bear much of this any longer.

_"Oh great. Careful Niki, here comes the Edgar Alan Poe mood activated from within Master." _William sarcastically warned, his back turned and unable to have taken notice to a quite pissed off Elliot. Though Nikoletta could most certainly see, and she dared not to laugh as she tried to warn a currently laughing-his-butt-off William.

"Uh...Will? I don't he finds that humorous..." she trailed off softly, trying to have made it that only William hear, though he hadn't heard in between his mental laughing.

_"I, Xipe Totec, enter myself into an endless enternity of such emotionless darkness whilst wearing a proper man-skirt and spreading violence in a calmly manner to never enrich my unsatisfied boredom of a loveless life and accursed mental images of Kirsty Cotton's bra-"_

"THAT IS IT! ! !" Elliot snapped, cutting off what was William in the middle of his confident mocking act over what was honestly a good impersonation over him in the first place.

The small boy whipped right over to see his Master, arms crossed and face steaming mad.

"Oh shit." Nikoletta mouthed in a wide-eyed whisper.

_'Uh...child abuse! Keep that in mind that they really support that!" _William reminded, raising his hands and staring innocently in defense, with a bit of a temptation to cower over to Nikoletta, but he shook that idea away. With the witty puns he had been throwing in hopes to crack her up, the last thing he needed was to give her an impression he had a cowardly side. Well, a far worse one then jumping about in fear from thunderstorms.

"We could make him sit in the shameful corner." Angelique smiled.

"We could lock him in a room with you, your highness." Simon grinned giddily, as the princess glared at him.

_'Who's side are you on man? ! ?' _William screamed, erm, mentally screamed at Simon.

"Hey! I'm neutral! I just thought this was a team thing like the _Power Rangers_ to think about a punishment for you!" Simon defended.

"Power Rangers? ! What kind of a riduclous name is that? !" Nikoletta repeated, her eyebrow shooting up sky high in arch. 100% pure 'WTF' was the only emotion that crossed on the young woman's face.

"Hey! The Power Rangers are awesome!" Simon shot in suddenly.

"What are they, dare I ask? Yet another show targeted for young audiences, as a kind of 'action' heroes?" Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Yes they are actually."was the admitted response.

_"Do the girl ones wear bras...?" _William purposely asked in front of Elliot, who groaned at the remembrance obviously in reference to Kirsty's bra.

"Would you knock that off child? !" Elliot demanded.

_"Eh...nah." _William grinned sadistically.

"You mishcieviously immature child!"

_"I learned all my tricks from the best."_

"Don't you dare attempt to make a mockery of me child!"

_"Hey Daddy? Didn't uh- erm, 'Mom' already do that to ya with you and your little invisible jim jams there?" _the telepatic smartass question.

"Do not bring your false mummy into this! I shall not allow any such repeat of this foolish argument!"

_"Then why are you still talking?" _

"WILLIAM SEPNCER! Hush now or so help me I shall punish you! And it shall be far more miserable to endure than any sort of literature in the works of Shakespreae or any advanced author in the major classics that seem to bore you!" Elliot warned.

William on the other hand, stared up with emerald green eyes and blinked them innocently, completely at a loss.

_"Excuse me?" _he asked.

Elliot groaned, face-palming himself and not quite having to have gotten used to the whole 'disguise without pins' thing. Rubbing his temples, he had been overhearing the such remarks Simon had made in between. Having been the only one not to give a crap and- hey. Wait. Where's Angelique? Oh well, who cares?

"HEY!" our furious princess shouted suddenly as if hearing that.

"What? !" the three who could actually speak asked.

"Erm...carry on." the princess flushed.

"Oooookay. Anywho, I think I have finally found the justice bringing punishment prfectly appropriate for you, my tiny wise yet cocky friend." Elliot remarked with a slowly widening grin, eyes peering over to the television.

Admittedly, that was perfect timing for William himself to back away to Nikoletta fearfully, as she herself had comfortably held her hands firmly to his shoulders just in case, but even she knew wiser than to actually jump in to whatever Elliot was up to. Sorry Will, looks like you're on your own.

"Oh...you shall see."

* * *

><p><strong>~x~<strong>

_'MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOOOOP! ! !" _William pleaded, chains pinning him down to the couch without actually piercing his skin. Though he sure was wrapped up in quite the bundle without any chance to escape whatever current mental horror of such an unmentonable torture Ellito was sick enough to put the small kid through.

_**"Can you say back-pack?"**_a chubby Mexican girl with a watermelon shaped head and somewhat gray red boots wearing monkey creepily smiled on screen.

_'NOOOOOOOOOO! I won't say it you fat bitch! Do yourself some exercise and get it yourself! ! ! Sheesh! At least Simon actually move a damn mattress! ! ! What are you supposedly useful for? ! ? You're a horrible influence to children! Horrible! Horrible! Horrible! HORRIBLE! ! !" _it was all clear this was quite the enduring torture, a marathon running through of the obnoxious and oblivious popular young children's show _Dora the Explorer. _Admittedly, even the other four had gotten what was a forming headache slowly from her high pitched voice.

At that moment, in which the teleivison showed the map, the actual map itself danced silly about, repeatedly chanting it's identity.

_**"I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! X10000000000" **_were the basic lyrics to this emotionally moving song. Excuse me, this authoress here has tears in her eyes recalling the memories of how this story speaks her life.

A beyond annoyed William rolled his eyes.

_'Geez, I wonder what his name is. HOW is this supposed to help me in life? ! Should I just repeat my name repeatedly in such an annoying fashin when I'm attempting to make friends? ! And what kind of parents does this four year old chick have that give her a 24-hour supply of freakin' fast food and let her travel about the world with a MONKEY? ! What is it has RABIES people? ! Come on already! ! ! GAH! ! !" _he complained, having pointed out all the true flaws to this show. And my gosh we weren't even five minutes within this show.

In the meanwhile, the other four sat back hidden in the nearby kitchen. Well from the exact doorframe that lead out from the kitchen into the living room did Elliot lean there, smiling content. Simon in the meanwhile cried in frustration over the fact that there was nothing to eat, whilst Angelique complained about how these supposed 'artists' of this century had no such class. You see, in search of the channel this torturous education program for William, they stumbled past a channel addressed as _MTV._

My God what a nightmare. Elliot simply could not stand at all the blaring pop music, silly obnoxious effects, rude lyrics, and seizure prone music videos. Whatever happened to the class and elegance of actual instruments? ! Well, that was what ran straight through his mind at least. Nikoletta and Angelique could both find an agreement to something, that these women were treated with no such respect by the men. Remarking both about such a sexist century this was indeed. And simon, oh dear, our friend Simon here had developed a quick and sudden crush upon an exotic singer beauty, with cropped blond hair, sun tanned skin, and edgy punk design through her outfits she wore. Singing such a sad and gray song, he hadn't honestly paid attenion to the lyrics, just too busy gaping over her.

Until she apparently decided to off-screen from the video but heard through sound, play none other than _Russian Roulette. _Pulling the trigger, a single gun shot was heard. Sending Simon here straight into blubbering tears of denial.

"She- she she can't be dead! I mean- what about the next round? !" he sobbed on Angelique's leg, clinging on to her as he still thought she actually cared to comfort him ever since back with the whole cops incident.

"GET off of me you fool!" Angelique hissed, obviously unamused. "That female artist is dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! Now shoo!" she demanded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOoooooo! ! ! That can't be true! Humans aren't that weak! This girl was so pretty and stuff, and I think her name was Rihanna! And- and- she was so sad! I'm hungry and sad! You called me you friend but now you're lying!" Simon protested, shaking his head frantically.

"I don't "lie". I just don't care." the princess simply spat.

"Yeah, don't care to use your brain." Nikoletta muttered, tapping Elliot lightly and nervously on the shoulder.

"Yes my daughter." he inquired, having to jump into the whole family alias disguise thing. Though admittedly, Nikoletta freaked out at the thought of Elliot being her actual father, but continued.

"Erm...don't you suppose Will h- has had enough?" she asked timidly.

_"DON'T TAKE THIS SHIT FROM THE TROLL UNDER THE BRIDGE! CALL THE COPS YOU STUPID GIRL! OR FIGHT HIM! SEND THAT DIRTY MONKEY PET-FRIEND THING YOU HAVE THERE AFTER IT! THEY FLY, DON'T THEY? ! AND THE BALL IS RIGHT BEHIND YOUR BACK! TURN __**AROUND! ! ! **__IT'S NOT THAT DIFFICULT! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! ! ARGH! YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO WORK WITH MISS. SO-CALLED EXPLORER!" _William screeched mentally in pain.

"Hm...not quite yet." Elliot smiled, as Nikoletta's face suddenly seemed upset, eyes glancing briefly over sadly to William's in sympathy. But for William's relief, the show jumped to a commerical.

_"Thank Leviathan for Sham-Wow, Verizon Wireless Family Programs and-" _William stopped, suddenly quiet as he intently stared at one particularly commercial, in which his stomach had growled as well. Quite a loud noise too, for it sounded deathly similar to a familiar dog friend of ours. In automatic response, Simon jumped straight down to Angelique, knocking her to the ground in panicked fear.

"IT'S KILLER! THAT MURDEROUS DOG FOUND ME AGAIN! ! !" he screeched.

"I'll going to be your killer if you don't get **off **of me! ! !" Angelique warned, panting desperately for air as Simon basically accidentally crushed her ribs.

_"Daddy?" _William turned, wide eyed and innocent.

"Dare I ask, what?" Elliot sighed, suddenly worried as it seemed William told what he was thinking to Nikoletta, and joined in. The two 'children' gave off their best puppy eyes and innocent smiles. Admittedly, a combination of widened emerald eyes and coffee brown eyes was quite a strong level in cuteness, along with bright little smiles.

"Too...much...cuteness!" Elliot gasped in pain, attempting to shield his eyes from his two Gash members, but failed miserably.

"Um...Daddy?" Nikoletta cooed innocently.

"I don't know what's going on but...brother?" Simon added in.

"Oh Xipe..." Angelique purred, despite not knowing what exactly was going on either.

_"Can we..." _William began.

"Oh for Leviathan's sake- SPIT IT OUT!" Elliot groaned, unable to bear the suspense and tension.

"...Can we go to iHOP? !" they all asked, somehow jumping in at the same time, William saying the same thing telepathically.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IHOP? ! Oh boy, what could they actually be up to now? ! Will Elliot say yes? ! And will they meet a certain lovely brunette human girl there? Hm...XD Reviews= LOVE! ! !<strong>_


End file.
